I kissed the Girl
by Koneworld
Summary: Raven acompaño de buena gana a Darling a un pub. Nunca pensó que metería las patas a tal grado. "Mira Raven, ella es Apple White, la prometida de Daring"... ¿Se beso con la prometida del hermano de su novio?... En que especie de mala telenovela se había integrado? ATENCIÓN: FEMSLASH! y con M por sexys razones ;).
1. La pesadilla de Raven

Cuando algo sale mal, realmente es así. Y Raven Queen pensaba en este preciso instante que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Ja ¿Se preguntan que paso verdad?

Todo había comenzado la semana pasada, andaba de viaje con su novio, Dexter Charming. El chico en si era todo lo que ella necesitaba, enserio! tenían una relación bastante buena y llevaban cerca de 1 año siendo novios. Lo conoció en la universidad. Ella es una estudiante de Música, el un estudiante de Ingeneria Informática.

¿Y que con eso? Bueno, Dexter vivía en otro estado por la universidad. Por lo que no tenia mucha oportunidad de ver a su familia y este fin de semana era la reunión familiar de la Familia Charming. Y por que no decirlo, Raven se encontraba realmente nerviosa, quería ser del agrado de los padres de su novio.

Ya conocía a su hermana gemela. Se había ido a vivir hace poco con de Dexter. Darling era realmente un enigma para Raven, ya que uno cuando la veía pensaba en una muñeca de porcelana, pero la chica era en personalidad mas masculina y caballerosa que... su propio hermano... o cualquier chico que allá conocido con anterioridad. Dexter le había informado el secreto de ella, Era lesbiana. De hecho la novia de la chica también era adorable. Pero ya le habían advertido que no dijera absolutamente nada en la reunión familiar ya que la familia era sumamente intolerante.

Menos mal que Darling tenia donde refugiarse y tener su noviazgo con Rosabella lejos de esa familia tan discriminadora.

A solas Darling le había advertido que quizás cayera mal en la casa, por su familia y por su aspecto. Pero que no dejara de ser ella, que al final ella era novia de su hermano, no de los padres. Que no les prestara mucha atención. Dexter estaba bien claro de que la amaba.

El departamento de Dex era bastante grande, por lo que ella iba a quedarse de vez en cuando. Y esa semana se quedo ahí.

Hasta aquí todo normal no? Bueno, dos días antes de ir a la reunión familiar Darling la invito a salir. Dexter tenia una tarea que no podía dejar botada, tenía que terminarla antes del viaje. ya que la revisarían el martes sin falta. y estaba hace días ignorando al mundo. pero ambas mujeres sabían que eran sus procesos de trabajo y era bastante normal verlo salir de su cuarto solo para comer eh ir al baño. el era así.

Se habían arreglado un poco, Darling le había dicho que hace no mucho habían abierto por ahí cerca un bar "alternativo" y que tenia unas ganas tremendas de ir. Hace no mucho había cumplido la mayoría de edad y nunca había estado en un bar donde hubieran gays y lesbianas, la idea la tenia demasiado en mente, pero desechaba la idea por que ir sola seria igual a que todas se le abalanzaran encima como si ella fuera lo ultimo en rebaja de la tienda! Y ella solo tenia ánimos de convivir, no de que la vieran como una opción. Ir con Rosabella era casi imposible por que ella prefería hacer cualquier cosa que la vida nocturna. Raven trabajaba en las noches en un club, cantando. Ella era un poco mas experimentada en esto de "salir de noche" y puff era la novia de su hermano. Era totalmente de confianza.

Raven al igual que Darling jamas había pisado uno de estos lugares. Si bien no era un ambiente al cual iria sola. Era por Darling. La chica era increíble y se merecía tener mas experiencia. Sin contar de que su mejor amiga Maddie también estaba emocionada por la idea, también quería ir. Maddie era del tipo de chica que no le importa nada, ella simplemente vive la vida loca! ¿Estar con chicas? Si, tenia una chica con la mantenía un tipo de relación. como también con un chico y quien sabe. A Raven le encantaba la diversidad (quizás por eso cuando Dexter le dijo la condición sexual de su hermana a ella le importo un rábano).

Solo para que Raven se sintiera mas segura, Darling le propuso que si veia a alguna chica merodeando demasiado cerca de ella, la tomaría de la cintura y dejaría bien claro que eran novias. No es que ambas sintieran algo una por la otra ni nada, era casi como protección familiar. Raven había prometido hacer lo mismo si veía que alguna tipa quería propasarse con la rubia platinada de labios rosa.

Se juntaron con Maddie cerca del bar. Las tres sonrieron cómplices antes de entrar.

Hoy era noche de chicas... Lo cual impacto un poco a Raven. En la barra habían chicas con lindos trajes sirviendo tragos. todo tenia una atmósfera rosa eh increíblemente, Raven se sentía cómoda. No era lesbiana ni nada. pero estaba demasiado a gusto en un lugar donde se sabe, todas aquí perseguían faldas.

Apartaron una mesa para las tres, y Darling se ofreció a ir por los bebestibles. comenzarían con bebidas bajas en alcohol, si la cosa se ponía buena, quizás pedirían algo mas fuerte.

Pero a penas llegaron, por casi cosa del destino, Maddie se encontró con una de las chicas con la mantenía una relación semi-amorosa. Kitty. Apenas se vieron se besaron y Kitty sencillamente se la llevo a bailar despidiendose con una especie de maullido y Maddie con una risa digna de un manicomio.

Perfecto, se había quedado sola, Ya que Darling aun no volvía con los bebestibles. Solo la vio conversando con una chica rubia doraba, con hermosos ojos celestes y labios rojos. No sabia si era la atmósfera o lo lesbiana era contagioso, pero no entendía por que esa chica en particular se había robado toda su maldita atención.

Mala Raven mala! Tu tienes novio, viniste con tu cuñada! Sacarte de la cabeza esa idea. A ti no te gustan las mujeres! no! N-...

"¿Puedo tomar asiento a tu lado?"

AAAAH lo que faltaba! Ella intentado ser invisible y una voz totalmente dulce le hablaba. Miro a quien le hablaba... ¡OH MI GRIMM! ERA LA RUBIA HERMOSA! se le quedo mirando con detención, la chica se veía tan perfecta, casi y pensó que dios la esculpió a mano.

"E-emm claro... digo, igual ando con mi persona especial y eso"

"Hablas de Darling? OOh no debes mentirme, ella es amiga mía y me pregunto si podía venir a acompañarte, dijo que le ponía nerviosa dejarte sola" y sin mas la rubia se sentó frente a ella, sonriendole con confianza.

"Uff! Es un alivio saber que no debo mentir, por que si soy sincera, soy un desastre con las mentiras" le había comentado Raven, sin saber que hacer o decir "Entonces... si estas aquí entonces eres Lesbiana?"

"La verdad no. Vine por que me lo propuso mi mejor amiga, ella tampoco lo es, pero encontró divertido y excitante ir a meterse a un bar gay y ver como era una noche de chicas"

"AAH! deja adivinar, se empezó a poner linda con otra chica y quedaste sin saber que hacer?" Bueno, en la mente de Raven era lo mas lógico que pasara.

"En realidad creo que tomo muy rápido y se puso bastante ebria, empezó a querer besarme y eso" comento un poco afligida "No me moleste por que otra chica quisiera besarme, mas bien, me incomodo que fuera ella, digo, ¡Es mi mejor amiga! No podrida hacer ese tipo de cosas con Briar."

"OOh bueno, Si deseas podemos bailar un poco, no eh tomado ni una gota de alcohol y tampoco me gustan las mujeres, sera solo bailar por diversión! "

"Tu idea es adorable! Como negar una petición asi a una chica tan simpática como tu"

Una cosa llevo a la otra. Darling llego a la pista de baile con los tragos, dijo que no quería interrumpir y se fue a bailar o a conversar, la verdad Raven tenia toda la atención puesta en la rubia.

"Oh y dime, con Darling se conocen hace mucho? " La rubia se acercaba mucho para poder hablarle, incluso, la semi abrasaba para poder hablarle a la oreja, y es que en las mesas uno podia conversar, pero en la pista de baile, era casi imposible. Era entendible y al mismo tiempo insinuante.

"aproximadamente hace un año... creo." hizo lo mismo

"Adorablee!"

"Y ustedes dos..." dijo alargando la ultima palabra

"AAAH la conozco desde que somos muy niñas, su familia y la mía son amigas desde siempre"

Uff con bebida en mano y con esa chica bailando junto a ella, Raven no supo en que momento paso de ser la chica linda y simpática a un símbolo de deseo carnal potente. Pero ebria y todo, sabia que la chica se había apartado de su mejor amiga por esa noche por que había intentado besarla, había que ser muy estúpida como para intentarlo.

Un trago mas y cada vez se hacia mas difícil soportarlo. El bailar abrazada a la chica, ambas medias mareadas por el alcohol... no, esto no era para nada un buen panorama.

Entonces, lo hizo! Sencillamente y de puro impulso lo hizo. se acerco lentamente a la boca de la rubia, y esta, no ponía resistencia alguna, incluso, al darse cuenta de la situación cerro los ojos con una sonrisa, era demasiado para sus jóvenes hormonas. Tan solo termino con el martirio y la beso de una vez!

Era tan solo un rose suave, demasiado inocente, sin embargo, era el beso mas emocionante de sus cortos 20 años. Incluso tomo un poco la iniciativa de moverse, la rubia despampanante tan solo acomodaba sus brazos en su cuello. Suaves caricias en su nuca por parte de ella tan solo la alentaron a seguir besándola, ahora mas apasionada, besos mojados, de esos que te dejaban anestesiada de tanta calidez.

OOh esta sensación era horrible, la peor de todas. Literalmente estaba engañando a su novio con una completa desconocida... y peor... no sentía ganas de separarse ni un poco de la rubia.

Hasta que recordó que vino con Darling, la hermana de su novio. eso fue como un real golpe en el estomago bajo, de esos que te dejan sin respiración.

De manera casi abrupta se separo de la Rubia, le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se alejo. La chica la persiguió.

"Oye... se que sonara raro... pero, seria demasiado arriesgado de mi parte pedirte tu numero de teléfono?"

"Mira... la verdad, no se! me deje llevar, pero yo no debí hacer esto, lo siento... "

"Claro..." la chica acariciaba su brazo mientras miraba hacia bajo con notable tristeza, mientras se quedaba atrás.

Busco a Darling con desesperación, la encontró saliendo del baño con una chica castaña de mechones fucsias, la chica se veía bastante enferma, quizás andaba vomitando. Dicho y hecho, cuando fue a buscar a Darling ella le contó que la chica había tenido una decepción amorosa y que no pudo dejarla así, tirada, borracha y llorando, su corazón de caballero necesitaba ayudarle.

Raven sintió alivio, Darling no la había visto. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió la peor mujer de la vida, había engañado a su novio.

Darling tal vez se le olvido que la había dejado con la chica. Ella prefería sencillamente olvidar que todo esto una vez ocurrió. Seria su secreto.

y bueno, cuando pensó que la despampanante rubia se había quedado en el total recuerdo de una noche loca en un bar gay ella estaba hay, parada frente a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Darling, Dexter es un encanto verlos de nuevo! y diganme, ella quien es? "la chica estaba del brazo de un rubio, lo había visto en fotos, era el hermano mayor y ejemplo de la familia Daring Charming.

"OOh, cierto! ella es Raven Queen, la novia de Dex" dijo la de mechones celestes, mientras sonreía como que nada había pasado. "Raven, ella es Apple White, la prometida de Daring"

... que? Se había besado con la prometida del hermano de su novio? si esta no era la broma mas pesada que le habían jugado, no sabia lo que era. Pero la rubia tampoco parecía enojada ni nada.

Realmente no sabia que hacer. Pero si sabia que deseaba en este instante, es que la tragara la tierra por completo. Había metido la pata muy al fondo, demasiado al fondo para su gusto. 

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

 **Yo dije que queria escribir algo de RavenxApple x'D fjkbfjhdsf este fic tendra alrrededor de unos 11 capitulos, tengo escrito hasta el 4 eso si! x'D kdsfjnvkjdf  
El plot me gusta y al mismo tiempo lo odio, asi que si veo que la historia no gusta (Ya saben, muy pocos review) la borrare :'D eso, como dije el plot me gusta y al mismo tiempo lo odio, no quiero escribir algo que no guste.**

 **Cuidense hermosaaas!**


	2. El deseo de Apple

Una pareja siempre constituye a dos personas involucradas. Antes era el como Raven sintió todo pero... nadie pensó en la chica rubia al final? Ella también merece ser contada con exactitud! La despampanante rubia tenía nombre y apellido, Ella es Apple White.

La chica vomitaba perfección en su andar, era el estereotipo de sueño americano. La joven tenía todo para ser exitosa, ya que poseía belleza, inteligencia, astucia, talento y una voz de mando firme, siempre atenta a las necesidades del resto antes que las propias. Apple White era de corazón muy puro y humilde, del tipo de chica que siempre se pone en la situación de la otra persona y hace lo posible por que esta sea feliz.

Sin embargo Apple White tenía muchos fantasmas con los cuales enfrentarse a diario.

Primero que nada, ella venía de una familia adinerada, por lo que la gente al verla no pensaba en ella como una chica esforzada e inteligente. Tan solo veían una vacía chica de gustos caros consentida de papi y mami. ¿Es que nadie podía verla como alguien capaz? Esas pequeñas cosas la frustraban en el fondo, más a menudo de lo creen.

Luego tenemos a su madre. Era alguien demasiado grande y conocida como para tener identidad propia. Su madre había sido una grandiosa modelo, Snow White era su nombre y ahora era una marca a nivel mundial. Era el ejemplo de mujer. Dulce, cariñosa, animalista, la criatura más hermosa. La modelo más importante de sus años. La mujer de melena negra había amasado una gran fortuna por ella misma. Sus productos de belleza y perfumes eran los más vendidos y Apple White tenía la misión de ser grande como su madre. O eso siempre le habían dicho desde la cuna. ¿acaso nadie pensaba en la presión que eso conlleva?

Apple pensaba que como era ahora estaba bien,siendo una joven estudiante de bajo perfil con una vida común, lejos de las cámaras y el glamour que siempre rodeaban a su madre, ya que la fama era una responsabilidad grande, no puedes hacer nada sin que el mundo lo sepa y eso era algo que nunca le había gustado mucho. Apple pensaba más bien que había que hacer crecer aún más el negocio, su mente era bastante empresaria. y alguien se fijaba en eso? No. todo el mundo estaba casi empujándola a una pasarela. Estuvo toda su infancia y adolescencia en concursos de belleza. Tenía tantas coronas y trofeos que llegaba a tener una habitación solo para ellos. El orgullo de mamá.

Nadie dejaba que Apple decidiera lo que quería hacer con su vida. Pero si hiciera eso, mucha gente se decepcionaria de ella. Muchas personas tenían los ojos puestos en su persona.

Y si su belleza no hubiera sido su única maldición, sumale que canta. Ella era como un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo.

Un ángel lleno de cadenas.

Desde que nació, que su familia la comprometió con Daring Charming. El primogénito de la familia Charming. Quienes eran ellos? pues una de las familias más

importante de Estados Unidos. Empresas hoteleras de primer nivel.

Era la chica perfecta para un joven nacido para el éxito.

Creció con la ilusión de casarse con Daring algún día. pero ella misma sabía que algo no estaba cuadrando en absoluto. Si bien de pequeños Daring era como un pequeño príncipe azul, a medida pasaban los años, cada quien tomaba su propio rumbo. Daring amaba las cámaras, la fama. Que todo el mundo estuviera a sus pies. Estar en fiestas con famosos. y como si fuera poco, arrastrarla a dichos lugares a exponerla como la novia de Daring Charming. Como una muñeca de colección a la cual muestras a tus amigos para causar envidia. El no era cariñoso ni nada. Pasaba todo el dia o hablando con sus amigos de la alta sociedad o sencillamente mirando al ser mas hermoso del planeta. El mismo. Apple lo quería bastante, pero sabía mejor que nadie que por más que intentara pensar que cuando se casaran serian felices... lo que comienza mal, termina mal. Ella no lo amaba y el solo tenia ojos para... el. Ni uno de los dos se amaban realmente y este matrimonio estaba destinado a ser un fracaso.

Apple White siempre había tenido el deseo de conocer a ese chico ideal, Daring era el estereotipo de lo que es un chico ideal, y ella la chica ideal. En el fondo Apple quería alguien que la sacara de tanta perfección y le diera vuelta el mundo. Vivir la locura de amarse al límite digan lo que digan. Un poco de ese romanticismo cliché que tanto veía en las peliculas, aquel donde el chico le cantaba canciones al compás de su guitarra y ella haciéndole el coro. Reir, sentirse cómoda en los brazos de alguien. Sentir aquel fuego tan cálido de un beso de verdad! Llegar a sentir nervios cuando esa persona la mire a los ojos, incluso sentir ese fuego en tu interior a la hora de dormir con esa persona, y despertar feliz de solo ver su cara tan tranquila al despertar.

Pero una cosa era el deseo, y otra distinta era la realidad.

Ella no vivía en la "pequeña" casa de sus padres. Tenía un departamento modesto en Brooklyn. Le quedaba a unas cuadras de la universidad de la biblioteca de la ciudad la cual le fascinaba, no hay nada mejor que estudiar duro a diario, en su mismo departamento tenía una especie de mini biblioteca la cual se iba agrandando día a día. Ella era la número uno en su carrera. Estudiaba administración de empresas. Casi y parecía que nació para eso (ya saben, todos parecían querer verla modelar o cantar antes que revisando papeles y organizando todo en una empresa.) y como gota de felicidad tenía a sus mejores amigas por siempre Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockess y Ashlynn Ella.

Briar era una diva. Trabajaba como modelo porque era lo único que la mantiene despierta. Hubo un tiempo en que estudiaba, pero siempre la dejaban ausente porque se dormía en clases. Al final dejó la carrera y terminó dedicándose a disfrutar de su figura y su simpatía. Briar era un poco loca, le gustaba vivir al límite. Eso a veces le jugaba malas pasadas, pero Briar era, ya saben, la definición de Yolo. La vida es una sola, vívela al extremo, cada minuto! y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Apple de ella. Era como si fuera libre de hacer lo que quisiese. pero al ser su mejor amiga, sabía de primera fuente que Briar también se enfrentaba a diario con sus propios fantasmas los cuales ocultaba mostrándose como una chica que ama las fiestas.

Ese día, la morena de mechas fucsias había llegado con un volante en mano a su casa. Apple lo tomó y puso su mano sobre su boca. Era un volante de un bar gay, promocionando una noche de lesbianas.

"Dime que nunca has querido ir a uno de esos lugares! Porque yo si! Me dan demasiadaaa curiosidad! ¿Que dices Apple, vas conmigo o que?"

La chica pensó un poco el tema.

"Bueno, no puedo decirte que la idea se oye tentadora. Es decir, suena taan interesante ir a nuevos lugares! Con culturas distintas, gente diferente... pero también está el hecho de que bueno... no te pone nerviosa pensar que todas hay quieren algo contigo? No lo sé, me emociona y al mismo tiempo me siento totalmente dudosa de ir"

"No seas tan miedosa Apple! Iré contigo, recuerdas? No es como si de ir una sola vez a un bar gay terminaras siendo lesbiana o algo así, no seas aguafiestas! Te imaginas si hay de estas barras donde las chicas bailan en un tubo? SIEMPRE QUISE HACER ESO! No te parece emocionante?"

"Ay Briar, eso suena un poco vulgar. Pero supongo que si lo hicieras saldrías con bastantes billetes en el sostén" Dijo la chica en broma, lo cual si causo la risa desmedida de su mejor amiga. Al parecer la había convencido por completo "Esta bien Briar, vayamos a ese lugar."

"Opino que deberías ponerte ese vestido rojo con dorado!"

"Crees que es el atuendo perfecto para esta salida?"

Y así ambas amigas se habían perdido en el closet de la rubia. Resultado final? Briar salió con unas calzas de tiro largo, negras con flores fucsias y enredadera, un crops negro y zapatos de plataformas negros. y Apple? Con aquel vestido rojo con detalles en pedrería dorada, zapatos cerrados de plataformas rojos y un adorable anillo en forma de cinta.

Briar tuvo la grandiosa idea de entrar de la mano a dicho lugar. Mala idea número uno. ¿Y la mala idea número dos? Pues que Briar no se contuvo de la emoción y pidió vodka con naranja. Su perdición.

Al final las dos estaban bailando mal. Apple por sostener a Briar, y la castaña estaba profundamente bajo los efectos del alcohol. Apenas hablaba, se tambaleaba y constantemente chocaba su cara contra la de Apple, en inentendibles "b..esa-me" los cuales tenían medio nerviosa a la rubia. No es que el hecho de que otra chica estuviera insinuándose fuera extraño (de hecho era más común de lo puedan creerlo) más bien es que ¡Era Briar! su mejor amigaa! Sencillamente no podía verla como algo más ni en un millón de años.

Apple la dejo en una silla. Y caminó hasta la barra para pedir un café. eso de seguro le quitaría esa embriaguez. por lo menos un poco. camino por el lugar con decisión, evitando cada mirada con un poco de molestia ¿no podían ser un poco más... sutiles? de entre la muchedumbre de la barra un rostro familiar se hizo presente. ¿Que hacia Darling en este bar? la saludo con amabilidad, la rubia de mechones celestes se veía notoriamente nerviosa.

Darling Charming. hija menor de los Charming. La otra muñequita pre-fabricada. como ella. también siempre siendo estimada por el estúpido estereotipo de rubia de ojos azules inútil hijita de papi y mami. La conocía desde la cuna y sabía que Darling tampoco era feliz con este hecho. La chica siempre había sido criticada y encerrada con tutoras que le enseñaban la más alta etiqueta, que intentaban adiestrar a ese niñito de pelo largo. Cuando uno la conocía se daba cuenta que saco toda la caballerosidad que ni uno de sus hermanos mayores tenía. De alguna manera a Apple si tenía una vaga idea de que hacía realmente Darling aquí. Pero su nervio la hacían hacerse la tonta. Si Darling no quería decirle aun estaba bien, ella esperaría paciente. Porque para Apple, Darling era como una especie de hermanita menor.

"OOh Darling, que suerte encontrar tu adorable presencia en este lugar! Que te trae por aquí?"

"Emm... Vivo por aquí, vi el letrero y me entró mucha curiosidad, así que le pedí a una amiga venir, mírala, es la de cabello morado con negro que está más allá"

Y sus ojos se posaron en una chica tan oscura... como era que esa chica pudiese ser amiga de Darling? bueno, si eran amigas es porque ella era una excelente persona. Darling era de escoger su círculo cercano con pinzas y lupa.

"Están las dos solas? "

"Vinimos con otra chica, amiga de ella, pero creo que se encontró con alguien, la vi irse de la mano con otra chica."

"Oh Ya veo. Realmente tienes unas amigas de lo más interesante"

"Me harías un gran favor si quisieras ir a acompañarla, odiaría que alguna tipa se le acercara con bueno tu sabes, intenciones indecorosas."

"OOh por supuesto, Pero... no crees que se moleste? Se ve un poco... intimidante"

"Tu crees? descuida, ella es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Demasiado buena de adentro. de seguro se llevaran bien" Darling le sonreía con demasiada confianza, asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía de vuelta ¿Que ella hablara tan bien de una persona? era super extraño. Si era como ella lo decía era por algo. con un poco más de confianza se fue directo hacia la mesa.

Mientras más se acercaba a la chica oscura, más se daba cuenta de las lindas facciones que poseía. sin saber realmente porque, empezó a sentir un fuerte revoltijo en su estómago, unos nervios increíbles y una perfecta actuación para dar a entender a la chica que sentarse a su lado era de lo más casual.

Pero su voz, su sonrisa, sus gestos nerviosos. Mientras más miraba, más se sorprendía, se maravillaba y regocijaba en la sensación de placer que le causaba solo conversar unas pocas palabras con la amiga misteriosa de Darling. No se habían presentado y la chica se soltaba a hablar con ella como si fueran amigas cercanas. Eso le gustaba más de lo que podía expresarlo. Parecía como si ella no pensara en su persona como ya saben... como si tuviera el cerebro con aire como todo el mundo lo hacía.

Cuando le invito a bailar, supuso que la descubriría. Ella se sentía un sinónimo de la gelatina de tanto que temblaba en su interior. Necesitaba saber pronto más de ella, porque vino con Darling? será acaso que su cuñada y ella eran...? No podía imaginarlo.

 _"Oh y dime, con Darling se conocen hace mucho? "_ Ella se acercó casi abrazándola por la cintura. No escuchaba absolutamente nada en la pista de baile. y no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta saber cuál era su relación con Darling!... ESPEREN! y por qué le importaba tanto eso?

 _"aproximadamente hace un año... creo."_ La chica de morado hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella. Mordió su labio inferior por un momento. Podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y eso, la tenía nerviosa, confundida. El vaso de alcohol en su mano no era el mejor amigo tampoco.

 _"Adorablee!"_

 _"Y ustedes dos..."_ Es que ella también quería conocerla? esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

 _"AAAH la conozco desde que somos muy niñas, su familia y la mía son amigas desde siempre"_

Bailes pegados. Ritmos pegajosos. Las manos de la chica desconocida permanentemente en su espalda baja. Apple White jamás había dudado tanto de su sexualidad hasta ahora... Bueno, no es como si antes tuviera mucho de qué presumir. Su mayor amor platónico era Harry Styles (el cual conocía en persona. Era buen amigo y todo, pero ella estaba comprometida y respetaba eso... más de lo que Daring lo hace.) y bueno... eso era todo. Jamás le había gustado alguien en verdad. Hasta ahora. todo esto, se sentía demasiado mágico y perfecto.

Entonces y como si la chica misteriosa leyera su mente, se dio cuenta de que intentaba besarla. y ella? pues tenía absolutamente todas las ganas de probar los labios morados. Cerró los ojos con impaciencia esperando sentir aquellos fuegos artificiales en su estómago. ¿En tres palabras? Deliciosos, carnosos, electrizantes. Había besado a mas de alguna persona que no fuera Daring. es verdad. Pero esta vez sentía que hasta la mitocondria estaba conectada aquel juego intenso entre sus fosas bucales y sus lenguas.

Apple White sentía como todo en su vida comenzaba a tomar un sentido. La chica misteriosa era todo lo que faltaba en su vida. Era todo tan inperfecto y perfecto a la vez. ¡Era como un combo, todo en uno! ¿Será acaso que por fin había encontrado aquello que tanto anhelaba? Y entonces, cuando ya estaba planeando como insinuarle para terminar en un cubículo del baño... la chica morada la empujo suave, le beso la mejilla y se fue.

Apple no era estúpida. No iba a dejar que esa persona causal de tanta crisis nerviosa en su cerebro se fuera así cómo así. Sus niveles de adrenalina y Endorfina estaban a niveles poco saludables para su cuerpo. Esa chica la había hecho despegar como un cohete al cielo. Necesitaba más. ¡No era posible quedarse con solo un beso y ya! Su nombre? su teléfono? su dirección? Necesitaba saber mas de ella! Pero al final solo se quedo ahí, casi en la puerta del recinto con la mirada en el suelo. Esa chica le dijo que todo había sido un completo error. y quizás tuvo razón, fue un error ir a ese lugar de primera instancia. fue un error besarla. Por qué ahora... ahora mismo sentía como si le hubieran destrozado el corazón, lo cual era patético porque había sido en menos de dos horas y por una total y completa desconocida.

No importaba. Había conocido aquel fuego apasionante en un beso. Incluso aquel deseo carnal que no había manera de despertarlo. Esa hambre que solo te da una sola persona en el mundo. Ya podía casarse en paz. A sabiendas de que había conocido toda esas sensaciones que buscaba, quizás no por completo. Pero lo había sentido y eso hacía que de todas formas una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus pequeños y carnosos labios rojos.

Volvió a casa en un taxi y con Briar a cuestas. Vómito hasta el café de esa mañana. Si bien el aroma no era muy agradable, la cargo hasta su casa, la lavo un poco y le cambio ropa para que durmiera un poco más cómoda. Ya mañana seria una Briar respuesta.

Por otro lado, miro aquella maleta que estaba en su puerta. Era la reunión anual de los Charming el sábado. No esperaba nada bueno de ese fin de semana. Pero era la prometida de Daring y ella era vista como una Charming más. era su responsabilidad ir y dejar bien a Daring.

Al día siguiente Briar dijo que no recordaba nada de lo que pasó y que se decepciono por que no habían chicas bailando en el tubo. por lo que quedaron de ir a un bar que los tuviera. Incluso le propuso que ambas fueran a clases de baile en tubo. Pero Apple le recordó que antes que cualquier cosa estaban los estudios. Al final fueron de compras. Apple quería llevarle uno que otro regalo pequeño a sus suegros y cuñados. Era casi como una tradición llevarles algo y ellos tenerle un pequeño presente a ella.

El sábado viajó desde temprano, a Daring le gustaba recibir a cada familiar que llegaba para que vieran lo bien que estaba. y bueno Apple debía acompañarlo... como siempre.

Entonces más o menos como a las 12:46 am ella creía que el cielo la había bendecido... hay estaba la chica misteriosa! Venía con Darling y Dexter. Acompañada de una mochila y un conjunto taaan ella. Con la luz del sol y mayor nitidez cada pequeño detalle que pudiese haber sido pasado en alto aquella noche terminaba de conquistarla. No pudo evitar tomar a Daring del brazo eh ir a recibirlos con mas ánimos que al resto.

Su amada y adorada chica misteriosa se llamaba Raven Queen... y era la novia de Dexter.

¿Este era acaso una mala jugada del destino? O es que acaso la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de enamorar a aquella chica que le robó la cordura?

Sea cual sea, este fin de semana tenía que tomar la mayor cantidad de apuntes, el mejor estudio que podría haber realizado. Apple White no se detendría hasta probar nuevamente esos labios. Hasta estar en sus brazos.

Si, quizás no fue tan malo después de todo escuchar a Briar aquella noche de lesbianas en ese bar gay.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Holaa perdon por estar tan alejada, no se por fin egrese de mi carrera y mil cosas, habia estado super ocupada y todo el asunto. Perdon :'c**

 **Bueno, como bien escuche por ahi "Leer mi historia sin dejar un review es como manosearme las tetas y salir corriendo" Asi que no se hagan las lesas :c**

 **Cuidensee intentare tener el capitulo 3 para la otra semana**


	3. Desde cero

Raven podía sentir el aire pesado, al punto que respirar se le estaba haciendo una tarea bastante dificultosa ¿Era demasiado tarde para tomar un tren, un bus o alguna cosa eh irse rápidamente? sabiendo de antemano la respuesta no le quedó otra que sonreír disimuladamente.

"Es un muy lindo nombre el tuyo... Raven Queen... suenas tan imponente! Sencillamente estupendo!"

"jeje... el tuyo da un poco de hambre?"

"Ay Raven! Eres taaan graciosa! De solo verte puedo sentir que seremos tan buenas amigas! ¿Deseas que vayamos juntas hacia dentro?"

La rubia se despegó del varonil brazo de su prometido para ir directo a tomar las manos de la chica símbolo del morado con negro. Para los hermanos aquello era una escena típica. Apple siempre quería hacer que cada persona se sintiera cómoda. Sin embargo para Raven las suaves caricias que Apple propinaba en sus manos no pasaban por alto! Realmente miraba a la rubia y no sabia que pensar de ella.

Ahora que la miraba de cerca, sencillamente podía imaginarse a un grupo de ángeles tocando sus trompetas y arpas cantando a coro tras ella... ¿Qué sucede con esta chica por dios?! Tenía que alejarse de ella!, Le sonrió un poco, para percatarse de donde se encontraban, y rayos... qué pasa con esta casa?! Era enormeee! observó un poco sorprendida el inmueble.

"Genial no? Esta casa es solo para reuniones familiares, te va a encantar Queen" Comento el Rubio, con ese tono coqueto que usaba para en realidad todo. Raven lo miró asombrada, le habían hablado de su... "pequeño" ego, pero no pensaba que era taaanto. ¿Cómo es que Dex y Darling eran tan humildes y este tipo no? agradecía al cielo que Dexter fuera tan... Dex.

"Vamos Raven! Debes acomodarte ¿No te pone contenta que pasemos la noche juntas? Tengo taaantas ideas en mente" Apple empezó a llevarla por el gran pórtico hacia adentro, sin embargo Raven no podía dejar de mal pensar su oración. Bueno no es que Apple las haya dicho con mucha inocencia también "No sería genial una noche de películas? Te gustan las de terror?" Y así ambas fueron alejándose de los tres hermanos.

"Valla... es un alivio que se llevaran tan bien, conociendo a Rav, tenía bastante miedo de que se llevaran mal o algo." Dijo con una serenidad absoluta el castaño de lentes gruesos. Si Apple la aceptaba, de seguro en la familia la verían con otros ojos. No entendía por qué la Aprobación de la novia de Daring tenia mas voz y voto que la misma aprobación de los gemelos.

"Era de esperarse de todas formas, Apple tiene a ser caritativa incluso con gente como esa... En serio Dexter... no podías buscar no sé... una chica más normal? de seguro cuando mamá la vea querrá echarle agua bendita o algo."

"Realmente no puedo creerlo Daring, no deberías decir cosas como esas y esperar que tu sonrisa siga intacta." Darling se molesto como si el comentario hubiera sido para la misma Rosabella. y es que la rubia se puso en la posición de su gemelo... si ese comentario hubiera sido para su hermosa novia, Daring puede despedirse de esa hermosa y cegadora sonrisa.

Por otro lado Daring llegó a estremecerse. No solo Darling hablaba con veneno defendiendo a la novia satánica de su hermanito, si no que también Dexter lo había mirado de una manera que llegó a sentirse mal. ¿Desde cuando Darling era tan dura al hablar?

"Daring, no porque algo sea lindo por fuera quiere decir que lo sea por dentro, quizás Raven no es del tipo de chica que mamá le gustan, pero sabes? Es perfecta para mi" y por la mente de Daring la loca idea de que esta chica era la novia de Dexter y Darling empezó a tomar forma... que!? tenía sentido, Darling la defendía demasiado sin razón aparente y bueno... él siempre había creído en la nula heterosexualidad de su hermana ¿Pero compartir novia? jamás entendería la psicología de los gemelos.

Mucho más lejos de la disputa entre los herederos de la familia Charming, Apple y Raven caminaban tomadas del brazo. Apple demasiado feliz para contenerlo, y Raven demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo poco evidente.

"Esto casi y parece ser obra del destino, no te parece? ¡Es demasiado increíble que nos encontremos aquí! Realmente ese día creí que no querías volver a verme, pero aquí estamos, las dos! No puedo estar más feliz"

"Si... que agradable es el destino verdad?" Raven rascaba su nuca, las palabras de la rubia no hacían más que ponerla aún más nerviosa con el asunto.

"Totalmente!"

"Humm... sobre eso... Apple yo..."

"Si?"

"Perdón... ese día yo no debí irme de esa forma... realmente escape de la situación, no fue mi mejor acción lo admito."

"Al principio admito que me decepcione mucho, pero luego pensé en tu posición y sentí que entendí un poco…, más ahora. Quien diría que estaba destinado que seamos familia?"

"Si... quien lo diría" tomo aire de manera pesada, para luego soltarlo "Realmente quiero aclarar que no se porque lo hice... pero"

"Shh" La rubia puso un dedo sobre los labios morados, para sonreirle confidentemente "Yo tampoco se porque lo hice, pero continué. No me arrepiento de todas formas... pero si deseas, podemos quedar como amigas ¿Eso te calmaría? te eh notado tan nerviosa querida, tienes que demostrarte fuerte"

"En verdad!? OOh Apple eres la mejor! Realmente me tenía muy nerviosa que me malinterpretaste o algo!" La de cabellos morados sencillamente la abrazó agradecida. Pensaba que se sentiría disculpada. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no quería soltar a Apple. Y la rubia? estaba en el cielo mismo. Si tenía que hacerse pasar por su amiga para tener tantos abrazos... todo valdría la pena. Por un tiempo por lo menos.

Por primera vez ambas chicas se sonrieron con sinceridad.

Ambas entraron a la lujosa mansión, para Raven esto era demasiado. Excesivo. Si tan solo pensaba que esa era solo la casa para las reuniones familiares, no quería ni imaginarse en qué especie de palacio se había criado Dexter. Bueno, no es como si Raven fuera pobretona o algo, ella también venía de muy buena familia. Su padre también tenía una casa grande. Pero el era de ese tipo de gente rica, que amaba compartir su patrimonio, no comprar excentricidades para lucir cuan adinerado era. Dar a la caridad, a la gente sin techo y a los ancianos. Pero su actividad favorita era hacer fiestas grandes para toda su familia, primos, hermanos, incluso la empleada de la casa y sus dos hijos eran parte de esta gran fiesta. El amaba compartir sus gotas de sudor diarias. No había hombre como su padre.

"No lo sé... esta casa... es demasiado...!" Bueno, no sabia si decir eso fue lo más correcto, en el fondo ella estaba acostumbrada a esa vida de lujos y elegancia no esperaba que una chica consentida como ella entendiera de todas formas.

"Es elegante, parece como un palacio de princesita. Pero para ser un hogar es bastante vació y poco acogedor." Se le quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho algo sin precedentes. Apple le quedó mirando también, un poco extrañada de eso. "Dije algo malo?"

"Nada de eso, mas bien. Me sacaste del área " Dijo aun con los ojos bien abiertos "Entonces que? tienes otra cosa para impresionarme caja de pandora?"

"Amo leer. Mucho más de lo que la gente cree, adoro los de fantasía y ciencia ficción. Pero no hay nada como ciencias políticas, biografías de personajes importantes o esoterismo. Y a veces también me gustan los juegos online" La chica le apretó solo un poco más el brazo "No lo parecía... no?"

"Si te soy sincera? Pareces de esas chicas a la que los padres consienten, esta en el centro comercial tod el dia y vive de la popularidad, realmente eres mucho más interesante de lo que pareces Apple."

...Si Raven lo que quería era que Apple no la viera como otra cosa, alguien dígale que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado. Apple al escuchar eso en su corazón muy adentro le decía "es ella! ellaaaa" y es que... era inevitable pensar que esa persona que siempre deseaste estaba hay a tu lado, tan perfecta como imposible.

"Qué hay de ti Raven? Algún misterio sobre ti que deseas revelar?"

"No soy misteriosa! Eso crees? jajajaja noo, para nada. Pero hmm me gusta mucho Taylor Swift! Me veo más como una fans de música más pesada y alternativa no? Amo tocar la guitarra acústica en mi tiempo libre."

"Yo canto! Podríamos hacer un buen dúo no crees?" Comentó con emoción la rubia, pensando de qué manera podría hacer actividades que la unieran fuera de esta casa, ya saben, para verla semanalmente.

"Tu también? Sería grandioso, pero mi departamento queda un poco muy lejos de aquí, en Brooklyn."

"Mentira... ¿En que parte? Yo también vivo allí! te imaginas si fuéramos vecinas?"

Si bien ambas casi había olvidado que estaban en una reunión familiar, siempre puede pasar algo que te saque de lugar.

"Apple cariño! Los chicos ya van a... O y quien es esta peculiar amiga tuya querida?" Una señora de unos 40 años de edad, bastante bien conservada para ser sincera, le hablaba con cierto aire de desprecio, como sintiéndose incómoda con la presencia de Raven.

"Hola tia, ella es Raven. Raven ella es La madre de Dexter."

"OOh! Encantada. soy Raven Queen."

"y tu eres?..."

Por la puerta, iban entrando los hermanos. Cuando Dexter vio a Apple conversando con su mamá y Raven sabía que debía correr para llegar hasta su amada novia.

"Mamá! Que alegría verte! Estás más gordiosa desde la última vez que te vi... aarg grandiosa! quise decir grandiosa en realidad..."

"Dexteeer queridoooo! Ay hijo, vino contigo también Darling?"

"Por supuesto! Pero mira, tengo que presentársela yo mismo. Esta chica que ves acá es Raven Queen, mi novia. Por favor acogerla como lo haces siempre con Apple."

"Que!? E-Ella es tu novia?" Fue demasiado incómodo como la mujer miraba a Raven de los pies a la cabeza incontables veces mientras tocaba su pecho, casi espantada.

"Si madre, eso dije." Dexter la tomo de la cintura, atrayéndola a él. Menos mal que todos estaban tan centrados en eso que nadie vio la cara de semi disgusto de Apple. "llevamos un año juntos. Darling también la aprueba, ella sabe que Raven es un ángel"

"Ya veremos Dexter" Dijo seria. "En cuanto a ti Queen, te estaré observando, nadie con esas pintas se había atrevido a querer siquiera a ser parte de esta familia. Pero si Apple y Darling dicen cosas tan buenas de ti, te daremos una oportunidad."

Y entonces la madre se fue, y todos suspiraron con tranquilidad, incluso Darling quien había estado escuchando junto a su gemelo.

"Entonces no va a echarle agua bendita o algo?" Si no fuera porque la propia Raven se partió de la risa, quizás nadie se hubiera reído de la broma de Daring.

Toda la visita hasta ese momento había sido excelente. Dexter tomó a su novia para ir con ella el resto del día. De alguna manera Apple hacía para estar cercana a ellos. a ella en realidad, siempre y cuando no fuera molesto para Dexter. Ella no tenia nada malo contra él ni nada por el estilo.

Todo... hasta la hora de la cena. Ahora no eran sólo mamá quien miraba a Raven como sacada del mismísimo texto del apocalipsis, ahora era también el padre.

"Entonces cuéntanos Raven... tu estudias o algo?

"Trabajo y estudio señor. Me gusta ser independiente, poder valerme por mi misma."

"Ay debes ser una bendición para tus padres querida, de seguro no les alcanza para tu universidad." Comentó mamá, y en ese instante se formo un silencio de los mil demonios... que había sido eso!?

"Que graciosa amor, cuéntanos Raven y que estudias? y en qué trabajas?"

"Estudió música... para ser profesora de música."

"ajajaj pero que gracioso, de eso piensas vivir? querida con el físico que tienes incluso de modelo de tatuajes ganarías más. De seguro trabajas en un bar o algo"

"Mamá para de una vez..." Comentó Darling, enojada. Apple y Dexter miraban preocupados y enojados ademas Raven, se veía bastante enojada y no era para menos.

"Disculpe señora, pero si de mi padre dependiera el si puede pagar mis estudios, soy yo la que no quiere ser una carga, ahora, si bien trabajó en un local nocturno, es tocando y cantando Jazz. Es un ambiente mucho más intelectual que un bar."

"No quiero que te sientas mal querida, pero de seguro si Apple se tomará más serio lo del canto seria la mejor cantante, y la más famosa, mírala, es preciosa y dulce. tiene todo lo que se necesita. apuesto que canta mejor que tu."

"Cómo es que ambos pueden decir tanta basura de mi sin siquiera escucharme? acaso todo se basa en la apariencia?" Raven ya había llegado a su límite. Los padres la miraron por debajo del hombro, mientras tomaban un poco de vino.

"Entonces cuéntanos Raven... Tu padre es dueño de alguna empresa? Donde vives?"

"No quiero sonar mal señores, pero sí deben conocer a alguien, es a mi, no quien es mi padre o mi madre. ellos están bien, por suerte tenemos un buen estado económico, pero no hablare mas al respecto a ellos."

"Pero no contestaste linda, Bueno es entendible de seguro te da un poco de vergüenza aceptar tu estatus social."

"YA BASTA!" Y toda la mesa se dio vuelta a mirar a Dexter. Nunca había hablado tan fuerte en la mesa. "No tienen por qué tratarla así, ella es mi novia no el enemigo!"

"Hijo... hijo. No puedes tener de novia a alguien que no es nadie. ¿como quedaría nuestra familia si tuviéramos de familiar a una chica como esta?"

"OK! ESO ES TODO. ME VOY DE AQUÍ!" y sin mas Raven golpeó fuertemente su puesto en la mesa, estremeciendo a más de un comensal con eso. La chica de cabellos morados sencillamente se paró y se fue directo a la pieza que seria de ella y Apple el día de hoy. no quería escuchar a nada ni a nadie, solo quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

"Suegros, yo siempre los respeto... pero el día de hoy, tienen mi total desaprobación y mi repudio por completo." Apple fue tras la chica, corriendo para encontrarle el paso. Cuando la pillo la abrazo, susurrando frases de animo... ella no se merecía todo eso. En absoluto.

"Lo de ustedes no tiene remedio! SE PASARON DEL LÍMITE! Así no se trata a una chica! me dan vergüenza!" Dexter se limpió la boca con la servilleta de su cuello y se paró indignado. No podía creer que le hicieran eso a la chica mas hermosa de todas.

"Padre, madre. Deberían medirse un poco, sus palabras, hirientes por completo no los dejan bien situados, hoy ustedes demostraron todo lo corrompidos que el dinero les tiene, también por hoy, olvídense que soy su hija." Darling salió tras su hermano, su cara enojada demostraba que se contuvo de todo lo que realmente quería gritar. Los padres lo sabían.

"¿Y es que ahora todo el mundo se empeña en defenderla?"

"No es por defenderla Papá, pero los dos se pasaron. la mesa está callada y el ambiente tenso. Si esto querían lograr, viva, son los mejores." Daring partió un poco más de carne de su plato y lo llevó a su boca. No iría tras ella como el resto, pero si planeaba ir a darle un poco de comer y a pedirle disculpas. Nadie merece ese trato. NADIE. Menos la novia de sus hermanos. Si, con ese comportamiento la hipotesis de que Raven tenia relaciones con Dexter y Darling era un hecho para el hermano mayor.

Por otro lado, en la pieza, Raven caminaba de una esquina a otra, como una leona enjaulada. Enojada, frustrada. Es que acaso era así la realidad de la gente con dinero? con razón su padre prefería no tener muchos amigos. Apple por otro lado solo la observaba preocupada, sin mucho que decir. Y Dexter estaba más que afligido por el comportamiento de sus padres, pero sentía que si decía alguna palabra Raven lo mataría, jamás la había visto tan enojada.

"Raven, se que estas enojada y todo eso, pero... maldición no hay como defender lo patanes que fueron ellos y entenderías si quisieras que te fuéramos a dejar lo antes posible a casa." Darling intento de hablar calmada, pero, como en situaciones que le ponían mal, solía no estar con la mejor disposición.

"Existe la posibilidad?!" se dio vuelta a observar a los gemelos.

"La verdad no lo creo. quizas mañana al mediodía si. ¿Te parece esa posibilidad?

"No quiero sonar mal ni nada... pero por ahora quisiera estar sola... Realmente siento que una palabra más y revientare por completo y nadie en esta pieza debería recibir eso!" La chica miro a cada persona en esa pieza, Apple se le alumbró la ampolleta con esto.

"Raven tiene razón chicos! Vamos les acompañó hasta la puerta, despreocúpense yo la acompaño si eso les tranquiliza..." Decía la rubia mientras les guiaba hasta la puerta.

"P-pero Raven dijo que quería estar sola!" Replicó el de lentes.

"Sola por que no puede decir nada con ustedes aquí, no sería lindo insultar a sus padres no? ella ahora necesita un pecho amigo que la consuele y la escuche que no sea parte de la familia, que se explaye tranquila! Buenas noches chicos! "Había cerrado por fin. Al otro lado de la puerta los gemelos se miraron con los hombros levantados, si, el argumento de Apple era muy válido.

"Gracias Apple, pero realmente creo que me vendría mejor estar sola."

"No Raven, en este momento necesitas sacar todo lo que tengas adentro, toda esa rabia. Que no se quede atrapada hay dentro. te hará mal"

De alguna manera lo que ella decía, no se oía como una mala idea.

"Segura?" La rubia subió y bajó su cabeza, haciendo un si en el aire "No soporto que la gente con dinero venga y no te acepte pensando que eres pobre o simplemente denigrandote porque no eres como ellos! que le pasa!? no entienden que existen otro tipo de personas en el mundo!? odiosos! si no fuera por Dexter realmente evitaría tener que ver con esta gente! AAARRRGGGG!" Raven tan solo tomo un cojín y se tapó la boca con el, ahogando cada grito de enojo puro, para luego visualizar la cara de esa gente en ella y golpearla, no se detuvo por aproximadamente 7 minutos.

"Lo amas mucho?" Esa pregunta la sacó de su enojo... de alguna manera si, se sentía mucho mejor. Respiro con dificultad.

"Si! digo.. que tiene que ver eso?!"

"No se, tal vez pensar en algo que amas te haga relajarte un poco. o pensar que el vale mas la pena que esa gente mala"

"Sabes Apple? Si, tienes razón, no debería echarme a morir por gente así! Solo no debo venir más y ya. De seguro Dexter entenderá y no me hará venir más a estas tontas juntas familiares de su disque familia."

"No es algo que me agrade mucho escuchar pero entiendo por lo que pasas, si hubiera tenido un recibimiento como ese creo que estaría tan decidida como tu a no pisar más un pie dentro de esta casa, pero eso también significa que no podre verte mas supongo"

"Vives en Brooklyn no? Mira trabajo en el bar La zapatilla roja, si quieres puedes ir a verme."

"Creo que se de cual hablas! Por supuesto que iré a tomarme un café y escuchar la mejor música de todas!"

Raven tan solo torció su boca, en algo así como una sonrisa bastante boba. En algún punto de su ser, de alguna manera agradece todo lo que pasó ese día en ese bar. Se imaginó si por tan solo un minuto Apple no hubiera estado a su lado, y el resultado de eso era lanzarse de la escalera sumamente alterada por lo ocurrido. Ella era lo suficientemente distinta como para sentirse cómoda.

Por otro lado, Apple podía sentir un nerviosismo extremo, Raven la estaba mirando... con una expresión demasiado linda, demasiado embobada y eso no era para nada bueno, por que ella mejor que nadie sabia que el corazón de Raven tenía dueño... pero ¡Por qué tiene que ser todo de esta manera?!

La rubia toco alguno de sus rizos con inquietud, la pobre chica era nerviosismo puro. Y es que esa cara normalmente le ponía la gente cuando está enamorada de ella. Pero Apple era realista. Adoraba a Raven, en este segundo no quería hacer otra cosa que comerse sus labios... pero hace menos de 5 minutos le había dicho que amaba a al castaño... quién era ella para meterse?

"Sucede algo Raven?"

"Emm nada? Pasó algo?" Parecía como si la hubiera recién despertado, Apple rio demasiado cantado mientras jugaba con su cabello. "Oye... no habías ofrecido una noche de películas? Que te parece si busco algo interesante en mi notebook?"

"De acuerdo! Entonces espérame un poco, iré por los bocadillos! ¿Que sería una noche de películas sin bocadillos?" La rubia se levantó con rapidez, para salir por la puerta momentos más tarde. Raven sonrió un poco mientras buscaba algo interesante en Netflix. Aún seguía enojada, por supuesto. Si bien podía aparentar que su ánimo había cambiado, sabia que no se le iba a pasar por completo en un par de días, si es que no una semana.

Si bien estaba sumamente concentrada en buscar alguna película interesante en Netflix, un sonido de la puerta la hizo salir del hipnotizate menú.

"Oh Apple no te demoras...te?" El primogénito de los Charming estaba en la puerta, Oh lo que faltaba. "Lo siento Daring... si buscabas a Apple, ella fue a la cocina"

"No descuida, no la buscaba a ella. Te estaba buscando a ti." Con ese tono al hablar tan seductor, Raven se imaginó el peor de los escenarios.

"Disculpa?"

"Venia a disculparme" Dijo con simpleza, mientras avanzaba por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, avanzando lento, pero seguro "Mis padres hoy se comportaron como nunca, se que ellos con lo orgullosos que son jamás se rebajaran a decírtelo, pero quiero, en el nombre de la familia Charming, disculparme por su actitud. Yo no encontré nada cool lo que hicieron." El chico se había sentado a su lado, se notaba un poco afligido, de alguna manera Raven estaba creyendo un poco el asunto.

"No te mentiré, sigo molesta" Dijo de manera seria "Jamas en mi vida había sido tratada de esa forma, realmente espero de todo corazón mañana irme de esta casa y no volver. Puedo seguir siendo la novia de Dexter sin tener que verles la cara."

"Y tienes todo el derecho Raven. Intentare visitarlos más seguido en Brooklyn, te gustan las flores moradas y lila? Te daré unas cuantas cada vez que sepa que te valla, como disculpas"

"Daring... no creo que se vea bien que me regales flores a mi. Pero mi perspectiva de ti está bien ahora. Descuida" Intentó restarle importancia al asunto, Daring ahora si se estaba comportando como un caballero, Ella sonrió nuevamente.

"Perdon... interrumpo algo?" La voz cantarina de Apple White se hizo presente, la chica venía cargada de galletas y cosas dulces y deliciosas. "OOh Daring, lamento informarte que hoy es noche de chicas. a menos que dejes que te maquille y desfiles con tacones para nosotras te pediré que te retires~"

"Ok ok, me voy! Me ganaste esta vez Apple" El chico sonreía por la broma de la rubia y esta le pegaba un pequeño golpecito amistoso. El chico se retiró de la habitación con la conciencia tranquila.

"No te dijo nada malo?"

"Nada de eso, vino a disculparse por sus padres. Apple, antes pensaba de ustedes dos muy mal, creo que ustedes serán un buen matrimonio al fin y al cabo."

DIRECTO-EN-EL-CORAZÓN. Apple White no sabia si hablar del tema. aquella espina maldita. ¿Su adorada Raven sería capaz de entender por el suplicio que ella pasaba?

"Yo creo que tu y Dexter serán un buen matrimonio" Raven le miraba directo a los ojos "tienen amor" La rubia desvió la mirada, mientras se acariciaba el pelo, junto con mirar la pantalla del pc.

"Qué?... Apple, que estas queriendo decir? ademas, no pienso casarme. No creo para nada en el matrimonio"

"Que no piensas casarte? Pero si el casamiento es una de las etapas más importantes!"

"Soy de padres separados... gracias a ellos se de primera fuente que el matrimonio es pura basura, una ceremonia llena de gastos inútiles con fotos que solo te recuerdan lo falso de todo el asunto"

"Si... es una pena cuando hay matrimonios falsos.. sin amor... ni nada"

"P-pasa algo Apple? es segunda vez que nombras el tema del amor y el matrimonio ¿No estas segura de casarte con Daring?"

"Nuestras familias han sido amigas desde hace muchos años... mi abuelo, y el abuelo de Daring eran muy unidos. Ellos prometieron que su nieta y su nieto se casarían, para unir las familias. Incluso quedó estipulado en el testamento de ambos. querían a toda costa unir la familia. Yo nací sabiendo que Daring sería mi esposo... y si de niños tenemos un sinfín de fotos con el vestido blanco o el con una espada y yo con una tiara... pero, una cosa es ser niños. Nosotros claro nos amamos... pero como hermanos, crecimos juntos... realmente no hay manera de que lo vea como... ya sabes, como hombre..."

"No creen que ambos ya están harto grandes como para seguirle el juego a un par de ancianos? Claro, con mucho respeto eso si. Oye esto es el siglo 21! ¿Acaso se quedaron pegados en el 1700?"

"Ay mucho en juego, ademas de que todos dan por hecho la boda, incluso muchas cosas de nuestras empresas y las de la familia Charming han sido pactadas entre nosotros porque todos dan por hecho que nos casaremos. Pero yo no le gusto a Daring como mujer tampoco... Los dos estamos encadenados al otro."

Raven no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir rabia, no solo esta familia era un grupo de estúpidos, no, si no que también parecía que la familia de Apple también lo era.

"Y nunca haz pensado en hacer tu vida por tu cuenta o algo? realmente suena muy duro todo esto"

"Lo eh pensado muchas veces en verdad... pero tampoco nunca me había enamorado como para tener alguien por quien luchar... o como Daring lo hace de vez en cuando, tenerle a escondidas de la cámara y la familia. A mi no me interesa la fama ni todas esas cosas a las cuales podría optar. No miento cuando digo que el sueño de mi vida es solo vivir con la persona que amo."

Aquellos ojos celestes cielo miraban con atención los lila de Raven. La chica oscura en verdad sentía pena por Apple ¿Como podían ser así las cosas? Frustrada se acercó a Apple, abrazándola. Era un abrazo conciliador, ella la hacía cariño en el pelo mientras sentía como la rubia se acomodaba en su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura. Incluso podía sentir como la rubia temblaba levemente junto con un muy pequeño y cantado sollozo. Tan solo la abrazo más. En su interior Raven necesitaba hacer sentir a Apple como alguien querida, alguien que de seguro iba a encontrar lo mejor para su vida.

¿Enserio no te das cuenta Raven? Esas lágrimas eran solo para conseguir tus abrazos y tus caricias. Si bien a lo largo de su vida a Apple le había dolido aquella situación. con 20 años viviendo con esto... ya no daba pena. Pero si debía hacer del papel de la pobre damisela en peligro para que su amada Raven la trate con tanta dulzura, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No la malentiendan... Apple solo queria hacer más largo aquel glorioso momento...

Si bien al rato Apple paro de llorar, no se alejó de aquel espacio entre el hombro y la cabeza de Queen. Ya su aroma lo tenia mas que memorizado en su cabeza. Se habían preparado para dormir, Apple no podia encontrar más adorable la pijama de Raven. En fin. Si bien vieron una película, el agotamiento de aquel dia les había jugado en contra. Ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas en la misma cama.

Raven no había dicho nada... pero ella sabía que esto no estaba tomando la dirección correcta. Primero que nada, por que ella no dormía con Dexter? No es que le cayera mal Apple ni nada... es solo que era demasiado extraño. Como también el hecho de que Apple estaba ahí tan cómoda y tan feliz entre sus brazos... muchas imagenes ahora estaban en su cabeza, podía recordar como si hubiera sido hace algunas horas como la había besado. Aquella sensación tan calida y explosiva que sintió en todo el cuerpo era algo demasiado difícil de olvidar. Si bien ella en su mente intentaba olvidar ese episodio. Tener a la dulce chica en sus brazos no lo hacia mas fácil, era un recordatorio vivo de lo que hizo, lo que sintió.. lo que aún siente.

Esa noche soñar con Apple tampoco fue de mucha ayuda. la chica de morado solo sentia ganas de irse, por el bien de su relación... porque aquella rubia entre sus brazos se estaba transformando en una manzana de la discordia, Tentadora, haciéndola pelearse con ella misma, entre seguir el instinto y besarla una y otra vez o hacer lo correcto, que era olvidarse de todo esto y seguir con su novio. felices... creo. 

* * *

OOh perdon, lo tenia escribo hace un buen tiempo, pero me quede sin internet xD despues pasaron algunas cosas :c entre esas que termine con mi novia depresionnnn pero ayer recien volvimos y tengo mis animos mejorados. El capitulo 4 esta a la mitad escrito, pienso terminarlo pronto, pero antes quiero terminar un two shot tambien para el fandom de ever after high. Pero con otra de mis parejas favoritas lesbo :'D espero que lo lean se llamara "Desde aquel dia" y es un Au. Estoy esperando a que avance un poco mas la serie para hacer algo mas canonico del mundo de ever after.

Cuidense mucho gente hermosaa nos vemoooos  
Con Amor Koneworld


	4. I kissed the girl Again

Darling intento de agilizar la salida de Raven tan rápido como desperto y es que seguía bastante cabreada con el asunto de la cena. Tan solo pensó un instante en el como ella se hubiera puesto si eso se lo hubieran hecho a Rosabella y su cara se volvió a tornar roja. Aunque se imaginó un instante a su chica en el lugar de Raven y se rió un poco pensando que al primer argumento ácido de sus padres ella con esa personalidad tan justiciera, los hubiera dejado callados en un dos por tres. AAH, Rosabella...

"Señorita Darling, ya tenemos un auto disponible para llevarlas a usted y a la señorita Raven devuelta a Brookyn. "

"OOh muchisimas gracias Joseph, realmente te lo agradezco. "

Y asi se fue directo a la pieza que Apple y Raven compartieron anteriormente. Uff menos mal que las habia presentado en aquella escapada a ese bar. ¿No era genial que se llevaran tan bien? de todas maneras, Darling estaba teniendo algo asi como sentimientos encontrados con todo esto, es decir, ella como lesbiana y como cada homosexual existente, tenia un muy desarrollado radar de gays, asi como se oye, es estupido pero cierto. a veces las personas nisiquiera lo parecen pero son gestos, actitudes, los que hacen el click. Pues ayer, su antena interna paranormal se activo cuando Apple se le hacerco a Raven.

¿Pero eso no tenía sentido verdad? Quizás como estaba tan acostumbrada a que cada una de sus amigas por internet fueran lesbianas, que tal vez ya no podía ver a un par de buenas amigas sin verla con otros ojos, debe ser eso... ¿no?.

La idea de que algo quizás si estaba pasando fue cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Apple

durmiendo tan cómoda y felizmente en el brazo izquierdo de Raven... ¿Durmieron juntas?... Ok. Tendria mas ojo y cautela, es decir ¿No es emocionante saber cosas que nadie más sabe?! AAY y si realmente tuvieran algo!? Su mente empezó a crear demasiadas cosas hermosas pensando en ellas dos como amantes, hasta que algo de realidad se cruzó entre sus fantasías lésbicas... Raven, su mejor amiga y novia de su hermano posiblemente tenía una aventurilla con Apple, su primer amor -no correspondido por supuesto- y la prometida de su hermano mayor Daring... aah! que complicado, porque esta idea loca de las amantes y tal se había transformado en algo totalmente divertido de imaginar, pero de ser verdad, ay madre, qué escándalo de proporciones quedaría. Prefirió negarse un poco a sus fantasías e ir a despertar a Raven. No quería que la pobre chica de morado tuviera que soportar un desayuno animado con los suegros de siglo.

"Psst, Raeee... Raeee " Intentaba llamarla de manera sigilosa, la verdad del asunto es que no quería despertar a Apple, pero, la rubia al tener el sueño ligero fue la primera en despertar.

"D-darling?" pregunto somnolienta la de ojos color cielo, mientras los tallaba un poco y se acomodaba en el brazo de su amada Rav... ¡DARLING LAS ESTABA MIRANDO Y ELLA ESTABA MUY CÓMODA EN RAVEN! DIOS SANTO QUÉ VERGÜENZA! se sentó en la cama en un dos por tres, produciendo que de violento movimiento Raven también se despertara agitada"

"¿Que susedeee, terremoto? Uracan?!" Darling no pudo evitar partirte de la risa a su manera, tapando su boca mientras intentaba reprimir esas carcajadas que según su madre eran -grotescas carcajadas dignas de empleada afroamericana- por lo que, siempre las silenció con dulces risitas suaves, a la larga ya se hizo una costumbre.

"Nada de eso Raven... he estado desde las 6 buscando un auto para que regresemos juntas a Brooklyn, digo amenos que mi invitación al Starbucks de la calle 5 sea menos agradable que un desayuno con tus muy adorados suegros"

"Muffin de arándanos con moka doble y tenemos un trato."

"Pss Raven, tu sabes que todo lo que quieras" le animó la rubia de mechas celestes mientras le estiraba una mano para que se levantara. "Por cierto, Apple no es un encanto, Raven?" SI, NO ERA POSIBLE NO QUERER ESCUCHAR O VER ALGO EN SU NUEVA OTP PROHIBIDA. Lo prohibido lo hacía aún más genial y excitante.

"No digas esas cosas Darling, me voy al baño" anuncio entrando a la puerta del lado.

Por consiguiente, la cara de Apple se volvió roja como la manzana más deliciosa del manzano, mientras asentía a las palabras de Darling, la cual estaba buscando entre la ropa de Raven un conjunto, si ya tenía que ponerse, podría irse más rápido.

"Realmente ella es una muy buena persona Darling, D-dexter tiene demasiada buena suerte" Aquello casi y lo había dicho hasta con un poco de odiocidad, es decir, ella tenía que cumplir con su destino mientras el tenia a la mejor chica del mundo solo para el... no era justo!

"OOh si, pero tambien se lo agradezco sabes? Ella es mi mejor amiga en el mundo, No hay nadie que tenga tanto de mi cariño y confianza como la tiene Raven, soy totalmente fiel a ella"

"Wooh, tu si que amas a Raven, Darling"

Lo que ambas no sabian, es que Daring, había escuchado todo aquello. Iba a buscar a Apple ya que ella decidió dormir con Raven -y no con el-, pero si sus padres veían que ella durmió con la hija de lucifer -la cual a su criterio es bastante modesta y simpática- no repararian en hacer malos entendidos y escándalos por invenciones de sus cabezas. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó " _No hay nadie que tenga tanto de mi cariño y confianza como la tiene Raven, soy totalmente fiel a ella_ " y el broche de oro de parte de Apple " _Wooh, tu si que amas a Raven, Darling_ " LO SABIAA! OOh Daring Charming debería ser reconocido como el siguiente Sherlock Holmes, El sabia que esa chica algo tenia con Darling también, o ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Darling estaba detrás de la novia de Dexter... o ya estaban juntas AAH! vaya a saber uno, solo de pensar que pasaba en ese departamento en Brooklyn hacía pensar a Daring en cualquiera de esas peliculas porno en trio, Oh vaya, sus hermanos si que saben de la vida.

"Claro que la amo, dime, no es una persona encantadora? de seguro muy pronto tú también la amaras con locura, te falta conocerla un poco más."

QUE!? Ahora Darling le estaba sugiriendo a Apple unirse?! ahora sería un trio lesbico!? Oh dude! ¿Por que no se iba a Brooklyn el también!? tambien queria un trio como Dexter. Oh espera... con Apple sería un cuarteto no? OOh, ahora si que miraría a su hermano con orgullo. AAH hijo de tigre.

"amarla? Oh, ya la adoro mucho Darling, devuelta en Brooklyn espero encontrarmela mucho para que seamos mas cercanas aun"

No, para la imaginación poco realista -y bastante pornosa- de Daring eso fue la guinda de la torta, sencillamente se devolvió a su pieza, una ducha fría mañanera para calmar las películas mentales nunca estaba mal. Más si esas películas mentales tienen a su hermano, su hermana, la chica mala novia de sus hermanos y a su prometida que al parecer también quería unirse a las cochinadas. ¿Y si instalará un set de cámaras en el departamento de Dexter?

Por otro lado y ya en el mundo real, ambas rubias seguían conversando sobre Raven, incluso Darling le dijo que en la noche Raven tenía presentación en la zapatilla roja y que si quería ir estaba cordialmente invitada, que ella iría con Rosabella.

"Rosabella? Es alguna amiga tuya? No se me hace familiar."

OOH santa mierda, verdad, con Raven podía hablar con toda naturalidad de Rosabella porque ella sabía desde el inicio de su naturaleza "invertida" y de que Rosabella es la chica que tanto le había costado darle vuelta la tortilla. Pero para la familia -lo que incluía a Apple- Ella era muy hetero. demasiado hetero. La idea de ser ella una tonta damisela en peligro que debía casarse con un millonario y más adelante cuidar a los niños en casa mientras hacía su propia empresa sonaba absolutamente encantadora a sus oídos. Si, claro, totalmente maravilloso.

"Mi otra mejor amiga, recuerdas a la chica de mi cumpleaños? ella." mintió y la sensación fue tan agradable como su primer beso. El cual fue con Chase su único amigo. De pequeña intento verlo como novio, pero cuando se besaron le dio tanto asco que Chase se enfado con ella y no quiso hablarle como en un año. Después ella le explicó que el era su pequeño boleto a la normalidad y resultó tan gratificante como morder un limón. Chase lo entendió y le dijo que si tenia algun problema con sus padres, el no tenia problemas en ser su pantalla, el novio falso. Que él la perdonaba y que para algo estaban los amigos. Era el mejor de todos.

Pero Darling era un asco mintiendo o, a los ojos de Apple claramente esta tal Rosabella no era solo una mejor amiga, pero bueno, algun dia Darling confiaria en ella tanto como en Raven, suponia.

"OOh entonces veré si voy, es decir, odiaría interrumpirte con tu mejor amiga" le comentó Apple, más bien, estaba intentando pensar en la forma de ir sin interrumpir la cita de Darling, es decir ¿no todos los días puedes ver a Raven sobre un escenario verdad? la idea era su-bli-me.

Lejos de molestarse o algo, básicamente en la imaginación de Darling habían fuegos artificiales, es decir, una cosa era invitar por cortesía, pero si realmente hubiera aceptado quizás su cita semanal se hubiera visto totalmente arruinada. OOh gracias bondadosa Apple.

El ambiente estaba sumamente relajado, cuando se escucho el agua apagarse, luego saliendo del baño una raven bastante preocupada miraba con desesperación en busca de su mochila.

"Toma Raven, prepare un conjunto, vistete rapido. "

"Oh Darling, eres magnifica! "y así tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Pero, dentro de la cabeza de Apple todo había pasado condenadamente lento, como si al salir en toalla hubiera activado un slow motion. Apple grabó en su mente cada gota que bajaba de su cabello desordenado, lo linda que se veía sin una gota de maquillaje y lo grande que eran sus senos, que diablos, si se había fijado anteriormente en lo dotaba que era Raven pero verlas mojadas y envueltas a duras penas en una toalla era otra cosa.

Apple no entendía cómo en días su mente se había vuelto tan lesbiana. es decir, antes de Raven jamas le habia gustado alguien pero, obvio que saliendo con Briar a todas partes había visto cada hombre guapo a su lado y si, esa sensación en el estómago bajo como de cosquilleo lo había sentido, entonces, desde cuando la idea de que las mujeres no eran lindas si no que sexualmente atractivas se había atornillado a ese punto en su mente? OOh, quizás era un lado suyo jamás explorado.

Cuando Raven porfin salio del baño se encuentra vestida, con maquillaje escaso y su cabello tomado en un moño alto, Darling la miro y asintió, justo cuando llegó uno de los empleados de la casa.

"Señora Darling el auto las a estado esperando durante 20 minutos, cuanto más se va a demorar para avisarle al chofer? "

"OOh Joseph descuida, nos vamos a ahora mismo, cierto? "la rubia miro a Raven, está terminaba de guardar unas cosas y asentía.

"Las espero entonces. " 

Cuando por fin Raven termino de alistarse miro a Apple, por primera vez en el dia sintió que su lengua se había ido al fondo de su garganta sin saber qué decir ni que hacer, movía las manos de manera aleatoria buscando alguna palabra correcta, pero en esos instantes nada se le venía a la mente. ¿Desde cuando ella se quedaba sin saber que hacer? toco su estomago tomando aire y prosesando el caldo de ideas que tenia en el cerebro.

"Muchas gracias por todo Apple. "La rubia se le quedó mirando con sus hermosos ojos cielo- Ayer de no ser por ti de seguro terminaba matando a alguien de la rabia que tenía, realmente sin ti anoche no sabría cómo hubiera superado todo el asunto. Soy muy feliz de que empecemos a ser amigas.

Luego vino aquel rápido abrazo, porque Darling tomó la muñeca de Raven y ambas se fueron junto con el chofer directo a Brooklyn.

A ciencia cierta Apple habia quedado desconcertada pero feliz. es decir ¿No todo estaba hiendo demasiado rapido? de todas maneras volvio a dormir, ahora sabía exactamente donde encontrar a Raven.

El camino fue medianamente en silencio, a decir verdad Darling se encontraba totalmente avergonzada por la reprochable actitud de sus padres y Raven tenía demasiado sueño para para omitir mayor comentario.

Ambas terminaron llegando al departamento de Raven, la chica de morado invito a pasar a Darling, ella tendrá sueño, pero no olvidaría la invitada a comer el desayuno.

Al rato la tensión parecía haberse ido por completo ya que ambas prefirieron hacer como que el episodio nunca sucedió. Fueron a tomar su dichoso café entre risas y creando panoramas en el transcurso, mas tarde tipo 12 de la mañana Darling decidio que debia irse, el deber la llamaba.

¿Que deber? Pues bien, ella debía ir donde Rosabella.

Darling era feliz con su novia. Lleveban alrrededor de 1 año juntas. Incluso solo se había mudado al departamento de Dexter para poder vivir su noviazgo en paz. 

Su inicio tan anecdótico como alguna historia de amor del siglo de las redes sociales, la forma más insegura y poco producente de conocer el amor de tu vida, ¡si! el internet.

Darling Charming estaba ahogada en su propio mundo y necesitaba un respiro. Ella ante las cámaras y las personas era una Paris Hilton cualquiera. no tan mediática o ególatra pero si era una chica que se daba lujos y como era hermosa la cámara amaba verla y como no, sus amigas eran puras celebridades al igual que Daring. Pero, esa no era realmente ella.

Tanta era su frustración que llegó a crear un blog de tumblr "MissKnight" donde era ella misma, sin claro revelar su identidad "pública" ahí era solo Darling de 17 años, lesbiana (en publico jamas lo diria), moderna, creativa, apasionada por escribir y la fotografía. Darling se sentía libre.

En tumblr a los pocos meses de usarlo y hacerse adicta a rebloguear o subir trozos de poesía, frases o fotos de cosas que le pasaban a diario, ella se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo medio psicópata con el blog "BeatyRescue" Una chica llamada Rosabella subia foto de ella como voluntaria de greenpeace, hacia tutoriales de accesorio para animales, tutoriales de maquillaje con claramente marcas veganas y escribió grandes párrafos sobre la injusticia con los animales en el mundo. Darling estaba loca por la morena de mechones rojos.

Ella tomó el valor y empezó a mensajear. Cuando Rosabella le contestó Darling estaba en la gloria misma y ambas empezaron a mensajearse bastante a menudo, primero por tumblr después extendieron la brecha a Line. No podría darle su Twitter o su Facebook o, se sabría de inmediato que ella era la Famosa Darling Charming. Pero al final y al cabo todo terminó en desastre, ya que bueno, ellas se mandaban fotos de vez en cuando y a los meses ya Darling si le mando algunas fotos de ella como selfies sin maquillaje, tomando café o en su pieza. Rosabella se enojo porque se sintió estafada, sintió que su amiga de meses estaba ocupando fotos de la famosa de la tele, Darling Charming.

La rubia preocupada por perder a la chica de sus atenciones le confesó que en la avant premier del de la primera película donde Daring aparecería y que, era dentro de una semana ella se teñiría el cabello con algunos mechones celestes, además de que su vestido sería plateado con detalles en celeste y rosa, y que para comprobarle totalmente que era la mismísima Darling quien era su amiga, ella le mandaria saludos y todo Estados Unidos y el mundo lo vería.

Y lo hizo.

La confianza entre ambas chicas se recuperó, Luego de esa noche reveladora Darling le soltó toda su verdad a Rosabella, que ella odiaba el mundo en el que estaba expuesta, no le gustaba las cámaras, no le gustaba parecer una niña tonta, incluso era sumamente tímida para el resto y sus amigas celebridades famosas en realidad ni siquiera la tomaban en cuenta de verdad, o se burlaban de ella por ser tan nerd. Por lo que se creó un blog incógnito, donde ella quería ser quien era realmente, sin temor a ser una nerd. que si tenía amigos fueran reales que la quisieran con sus gustos reales, estaba cansada de ser una mentira.

Con todo esto sabido empezaron a juntarse, Darling encantada se daba viajes desde California para ir a New york solo para ir por Rosabella, y eran días de maravilla. Aunque a Rosabella al inicio le costó mucho aceptar el lujoso estilo de vida de Darling. La originaria de la gran manzana no le gustaba mucho aceptar de buena gana que Darling siempre quisiera pagar absolutamente todo, el cine, los libros, incluso la ropa. Claro cualquier persona en su sano juicio se aprovecharía de que una famosa viniera de la nada y comprara absolutamente todo lo que se te venga en gana, Rosabella no era partidaria de eso. Era una persona orgullosa y digna.

Pero al final Darling terminaba por darle uno que otro gusto fuera por las buenas o las malas. y Rosabella entendió finalmente que de alguna manera invitando todo o queriendo complacerla en todo era la forma de la rubia en demostrarle su cariño.

Finalmente Darling se llevó a Rosabella a la mansión Charming para su cumpleaños, era su invitada de honor y por ende, la joven tuvo un cambio de pies a cabeza casi al puro estilo de algún programa del cable, donde le compro vestidos, joyas e incluso la maquilladora de los Charming la retoco para que la castaña se viera espectacular. Aunque claro fue tonto porque Darling contrario a la que su familia quería hizo una fiesta muy privada, los papás la obligaron a que por último fuera una fiesta privada y glamorosa y así fue.

Aquella noche, cuando ya todos dormían, ciertas jóvenes aún no pegaban pestaña entre tanta estupidez que hablaban con respecto a la pomposidad del evento o algún otro detalle que fuera interesante o básicamente un símbolo de risa. Entre risas Darling tomó el valor y le dijo toda la verdad de sus sentimientos a Rosabella, tomándole de las manos le dijo que la amaba con una pasión tal que no era explicable, porque claro una cosa es saber que los hombres no te llaman el minimo la atencion y que bueno, una chica te tenga las hormonas como montaña rusa.

Fueron minutos de tensión, hasta que claro, Rosabella revento en risas y le confeso que ella lo sabia desde el primer dia que se juntaron, que los colores de su aura vibraban demasiado poco sutil hacia su persona como para no darse cuenta. y que si, basicamente todo este tiempo ella era cariñosa con la rubia por que tambien le gustaba mucho.

Desde ese momento, sellado con un beso de aquellos, todo iba perfecto. Aunque en secreto ya que Darling le habia confesado que al familia Charming era sumamente homofobica.

Claramente si ella asume su homosexualidad públicamente la familia diría que era lo más genial del mundo, porque es lo que el público espera, pero que en realidad cerrando las puertas serian unos ogros, que eran capaces de incluso desheredarla y que ella por lo menos quería una carrera universitaria para después hacer su vida a su voluntad y no quedar tirada en la nada misma. y pues Rosabella entendía eso.

Ambas eran felices en su mundo secreto.

Con todo aquello en mente Darling caminaba por el pasillo que dirigía al departamento de Rosabella y Cerise. Si bien la rubia le había propuesto que ella se fuera a vivir al departamento con Dexter (ya que como era de los charming, imaginaran, no era un simple departamento… y tenían espacio. mucho espacio.) pero Rosabella le gustaba su sencillo departamento y su compañera de piso. Le gustaba la independencia.

Al tocar la puerta no se demoró en salir la castaña, los lentes en su puente estaban un poco chuecos, sus rizos no muy pulcros pero su sonrisa compensaba cualquier imperfecto. Ambas se sonreían mientras se abrazaban.

"Te vez un poco estresada amor, pasa, deseas un té de hierbas? "

"Seria excelente, gracias. "La rubia tras entrar al inmueble se fue a sentar a un banquillo de la cocina americana, mirando como Rosabella ponía el agua en el hervidor "No fue la mejor reunión familiar de la historia, digámoslo de esa forma. "

-"Y eso? Digo, se que disfrutas a tu familia tanto como un abrigo de piel de chinchilla~ pero tan así fue? "*

"Mas terrible aun, humillaron a Raven! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Que hicieron que!? Pero espera, y ella se dejó? no no, tu mi hermosa princesa caballero dejaste que nuestra chica pasara por eso? no la rescataste? "

"AAy no digas esas cosas vergonzosas! Pero si, Los caballeros gemelos de la corona fuimos al rescate, pero claro, Raven dejo a todos callados antes, creo que no fuimos de mucha ayuda al fin y al cabo. Incluso Apple ayudó más creo yo."

"Apple White? Esa Apple White? La rubia de Brooklyn? l ganadora de todo concurso de belleza? el próximo rostro de Snow White? esa Apple White? " tan solo se calló cuando vio la cara que Darling le ponia "Que? Briar no deja de hablar de lo perfecta que son sus piernas, de lo lindo que es su estómago, de lo tierno que son sus pies tan pequeño, que sus senos son unas ternuritas, que sus ojos azules son los de un ángel y que sus rizos son comparables con el oro. Esta loca de amor y no lo quiere asumir.

"AJAJAJAJAJAJ Si, Apple White nos vuelve a todas lesbianas… de hecho… me está dando un poquito de miedo Raven. "

"Su Sexapple me tiene sin palabras, toma." El té de hierbas estaba tal como a Darling le gustaba, la rubia le agradeció con los ojos." deben ser paranoias tuyas Darling, como la de los paparazzi que siempre hablas, por ir un dia de la mano no te van a acusar públicamente…

"Hmm… no quiero que a ambas nos expongan bajo ninguna situación… es todo… prefiero evitar incluso cualquier tipo de rumor. "

"Esta bien, esta bien, relajate un poco. ¿Que tal un masaje? debes estar muy tensa...~"

"OOh…"Darling sabía perfectamente cómo terminaban SIEMPRE los dichosos masajes. sonrió con un poco de malicia" No puedo con mi espalda… me ayudarias? "

"Mi princesa caballero siempre tan esforzada, como no cumplir con sus caprichos? "la castaña sacaba la enorme cantidad de pelo que su novia poseía, tirándolo hacia adelante, para que quedara la espalda descubierta y acariciarla cerca de la columna, donde sabía que a la rubia le encantaba.

"No son caprichos mi princesa… o quizás si, como quiera verlos, my lady~" A decir verdad Darling adoraba esa parte tan fogosa de Rosabella y es que a quien no le gusta unirse con la persona que ama? Darling amaba cada parte de esta mujer, desde la mas sencible que llora con los documentales del Animal Planet, la amorosa y coqueta que le gusta hacerle masajes subidos de tono, la apasionada por la justicia y sobre todo, ella, Rosabella en su totalidad.

"Je… de seguro de estar Cerise aquí ya nos hubiera tirado una cubeta de hielo o habernos acusado de su avanzado diabetes, que suerte que está en el trabajo. "

"Todo suena demasiado idóneo, casi onírico. "Rápidamente Darling su espalda de las manos color canela claro para darse vuelta y agarrar con sus piernas, las piernas de la dueña de casa, las gemas de sus dedos viajando desde el inicio de la amplia cadera hasta acomodarse en distintos puntos de la cintura y espalda, sintiendo como de a poco las manos de rosabella se iba acomodando sobre su persona.

"Darling ya no quiere un masaje? Uff tan rápido ya estas lista? acaso eres flash? "la castaña con su derecha acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia, mientras su nariz acariciaba la contraria-

"Muy graciosa Amor, muuuy graciosaa. "Darling cerraba los ojos mientras acariciaba la espalda de Rosabella, sus labios se juntaron como tantas otras veces, nunca dejaba de ser especial, cada uno era diferente en su totalidad.

Pero era compartido el gusto, los labios no eran el único lugar especial para ser besado por la otra. En especial Darling disfrutaba de apretar de la cintura rosabella mientras besaba cerca de su oreja, con el tiempo había aprendido que eso le volvía loca ¿Porque? Ni idea, pero se sentía como en la cima del mundo cuando lograba que Rosabella soltara aquellos sonidos que encendían su interior.

Habían sensaciones que valen muchisimo mas, en el caso de Rosabella, era primera vez que le gustaba tanto una chica, es mas, nunca le había gustado una. Pero la chica de los mensajes le encantaba, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica que tanto le gustaba era la famosa que siempre que la miraba decía la frase "me hago lesbiana por ella" pues sintió que esa frase jamás le diría tan en vano como aquellas veces, aunque la suerte le habia sonreido y como no? Le costó entenderla en un inicio, pero luego se fue enamorando de cada rasgo de la rubia. Era un universo tan grande que era imposible no amarla. Además, la rubia como que había tomado el gusto por traerla a cada lugar donde fuera casi convirtiéndola en un rostro famoso también, y ella la llevaba de voluntaria, un rostro famoso más apoyando a los animales era una tan buena ayuda. La rubia poseia un tan buen corazón. Rosabella veía como el mayor de los privilegios ser el objeto del amor de Darling (incluso la rubia se esforzaba tanto, no le gustaban mucho los animales pero por su persona la rubia hacia de todo).

Ambas eran el mayor tesoro de la otra, y como tal, se acariciaban con cuidado, sin perder la pasion en ello.

Rosabella adoraba desvestir a la rubia, sentía una fascinación grande por ver aquella piel bronceada a todo esplendor. Su forma, sus curvas. cómo caían los rulos por toda su silueta. Pero no solo le gustaba desvestirla, adoraba hacerlo lento, jugar en el proceso, transformar cada vez lo hacían en una experiencia distinta.

Darling la primera vez que lo hizo con Rosabella casi y fue imposible, no porque no quisiera, es que los nervios la tenían tan colapsada, el miedo a hacer algo que Rosabella encontrará tonto o en el peor de los casos incluso hacerle daño la frenaban por completo. Pero esa misma vez descubrió que si no era ella misma, nada saldría bien. A estas alturas del partido cosas como esas ya no le preocupaban más.

A Darling también le encantaba ver sin ropa a Rosabella. Será el aire latino? será su tono de piel casi amarillento? algo tenia, no sabia explicarlo bien. pero le volvía loca. el encantaba, sobre todo acariciar y besar cada centímetro. Marcalo como suya una y otra vez.

Pero habían lugares que le gustaban más que otros ¿Y como no? Los pechos de rosabella siempre eran como un plato de entrada. Era a lo primero que atacaba cuando hacía a la hija de la familia Beauty su mujer. Adoraba jugar con aquel boton marron, lamerlo, succionarlo incluso morderlo levemente, hasta comprobar que estuviera totalmente levantado, para ir por el otro, hasta que los gemidos de la morena dejarán de ahogarse en su garganta, no lo soportara y llegarán a escaparse de sus labios. Darling sabía que ese era el momento para seguir complaciendola.

Le gustaba bajar por el medio, besando la piel de la muchacha hasta llegar a su ombligo, le gustaba besarlo mientras se iba posicionando de a poco en su lugar favorito. acariciar los muslos de su chica mientras, sacaba la falda que llevaba ese dia.

Otra fascinación que tenía Darling, era que antes de ir a atender a Rosabella como correspondía, era besar sus piernas. amaba las formas que poseía, tenían curvas tan peligrosas y llamativas dignas de una modelo pin up. Darling casi y encontraba que su piernas eran un feliche para ella.

Pasando su lengua por sus labios era la forma de indicarle a Rosabella que la acción venía. Pero al ver la sonrisa traviesa en esos labios rojo rubí supo, que aún no era el momento. La castaña la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón que estaba a solo unos pasos, empujando a la rubia en el. Darling se rio mientras tiraba los brazos hacia atrás y se ayudaba con el respaldo del sillón para levantarse y sentarse en el. para luego llamar a Rosabella con el dedo índice. La castaña se rió un poco mientras se sentaba cerca de las piernas de la rubia y la miraba directo a los ojos, Darling pasaba sus dedos por el mentón de su chica, para después acariciar su mejilla y bajar del respaldo en el proceso para volver a devorar los labios rojos.

Lenta pero segura se iba acomodando sobre Rosabella, bajando una de sus manos, la cual viajaba por el vientre de la morena hasta posicionarse entre las piernas de ella. Solo era para saber el estado de Rosabella, el cual era a su modo de verlo, una verdadera exquisitez. Adoraba palpar esa zona y sentirla así de humeda, asi de tibia. sin resistir la tentación empezó a mover sus dedos por la zona con más tejidos nerviosos del cuerpo femenino.

La castaña mordió su labio inferior mientras su ceño fruncido demostraba su enojo, es decir no es que no le gustara que Darling acariciara su ser en lo más profundo, es que, sencillamente no le gustaba que no lo hicieran juntas! Amaba los gemidos de Darling y la rubia como que siempre huía de ser ella la que recibía las caricias ¡no era para nada justo! a Rosabella también le gustaba complacerla y sentirse en la cima del universo al hacer que la estrella que todos amaban y admiraban gimiera su nombre y el de nadie más. Por lo que ellas tenían una especie de pacto, donde una ronda es ella que es completamente dominada por la pasión de Darling, para en la siguiente, la rubia sea la que no soporte tanta excitación que Rosabella podía otorgarle feliz y sonriente.

Sin perder tiempo la de cabello castaño con rojo también llevó su mano a la feminidad de su novia, para también empezar a acariciar con cuidado aquel botón que al moverlo de derecha a izquierda hacia a Darling estremecerse. Darling levantó un poco su cadera para darle más espacio mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la intimidad ajena

Los movimientos eran lentos al inicio, pero con cada momento las caricias se hacian mas mas rapidas, al punto de llegar a desesperarse la una con al otra. remplazando sus manos por sus propias intimidades juntas, rozandose con pasión, produciendo en sus dueñas gemidos que se reusaban con solo quedarse en un volumen promedio, a estas alturas ambas ya nisiquiera eran dueñas de eso.

Cuando respirar se estaba volviendo dificultoso es cuando Darling aun con sus piernas enredadas en las de Rosabella bajo para nuevamente apoderarse de los labios rojos, debían recuperar el aliento sin perder el ritmo. Acariciaba los rizos con cuidado mientras sus manos nuevamente se aferraban a su cintura.

Cuando por fin la respiración se volio algo normal, la rubia bajo hacia aquella zona que hanciaba tanto deborar. La imagen a sus ojos era sublime, se relamió los labios antes de ir directo a la entrepierna de la castaña, pasando su lengua por toda la zona, bebiendo de paso todo lo que pudo probar en ese instante, trago duro mientras su paladar degustaba de los líquidos ajenos y sonreía hacia la dueña de tan delicioso manjar mientras sus manos se aferraban a los muslos de Rosabella.

Para la castaña no importaba cuánto tiempo llevarán juntas, que Darling le gustaba mirarla mientras su intimidad era atendida por la rubia nunca dejaría de darle una vergüenza extrema, pero a si mismo le gustaba la forma tan indecorosa con la miraba. también adoraba esa sonrisa tan lasciva que tenía al momento de alejarse de su zona como lo hacía ahora, que volvía a relamer sus labios ahora llenos de su esencia para llevar su mano directo a su órgano, y penetrarla con sus dedos mientras la seguía estimulando con el pulgar un poco más arriba.

Rosabella apretaba todo lo que tuviera a su paso mientras por mas que lo resisitiese sus gemidos se transformaban en traidores orgasmos, mientras lo sentía en su estómago bajo, en cualquier momento se correría por completo, la rubia no se conformaba con solo estarla estimulando, no, el sabor de Rosabella le resultaba tan embriagante que no soportaba la idea de estar en esa zona sin que sus labios no estuvieran hay para saborear ese punto tan delicioso.

Para Darling el hacer todo esto era aún más excitante que incluso recibir estimulaciones en su aparato reproductor, ella tambien sufria de la traición de sus gemidos y pequeños orgasmos, la verdad es que intentaba retenerlos lo más posibles para poder escuchar por completo los de Rosabella, pero, la hora de la verdad se estaba acercando para las dos.

Muy dentro de sí, Darling le pedía disculpas a Raven, le había prometido que iba a ir a su show de hoy pero, para suerte de ellas, no tenían un aparato reproductor que dejara de funcionar luego de irse como los hombres, ellas podían seguir la noche entera si deseaban. lo único que podía detenerlas era su cansancio o que Cerise llegará.

La rubia como nota mental recordó que apenas terminaran esa ronda abrieran las ventanas y recogieran sus cosas y fueran a la habitación de Rosabella. No es que Cerise les dijera algo, es más, normalmente solo se burlaba de ellas pero nunca les reclamaba nada, estaba totalmente deacuerdo que bajo ese techo ambas se amaran como si el mañana no existiera.

Cambiando de escenario, por fin después de un desayuno y un almuerzo incómodo por decirlo de una manera bastante modesta, Apple White por fin llegaba a su departamento.

Desde que habia despertado que estaba muy opcupada en un "plan" para poder ir a ver el show de Raven sin importunar a Darling y Rosabella, por lo que decidio "disfrazarse" para pasar como cualquier persona que iba al café Jazz Zapatilla Roja. Su ropero era extenso y tenia bastante conjusto por que le gustaba siempre estar preparada para la siuación, pero en momentos como estos… ¡Nada le parecia como para pasar inadvertida! suspiro un par de veces planeando sus posibilidades. Todo estaba bien hasta que sintio como alguien abria la puerta y no me importo, la unica persona en odo el mundo que tenia las llaves de su casa era su mejor Amiga, Briar.

"Heeeey, que pasa? saldrás sin mi? -la morena pregunto al ver lo obvio, la cama de la rubia parecía un nido de ropa y ella seguía mirando al closet como esperando una señal divina" 

"Es de vida o muerte Briar, necesito ir. Pero tampoco quiero ser reconocida entiendes? "La ansiedad se salía por los poros de Apple y Briar estaba sumamente curiosa.

"Estás jugando a los espías o algo asi? "

"No! osea… puede ser? No es que esté espiando espiando, es ¡sumamente complicado! ni siquiera se por donde iniciar realmente. "entonces empezaba a activarse ese tic nervioso que Apple tenía, gesticular todo demasiado con las manos, algo estaba pasando, algo grande y Briar no podía ni calcular el grado del catastro.

"Que tal si te calmas, y le dice a tu mejor amiga que está pasando? Desde el inicio. "Con su interés al tope con el asunto, se hizo un pequeño hueco entre la ropa de Apple para poder sentarse y obviamente escuchar con más detalle del asunto pero tan solo escucho una risa nerviosa y vio como apple escondía su cara en un abrigo y se movía rápidamente pegando pequeños saltos en su mismo lugar, Briar estaba sumamente nerviosa, cuando Apple se ponia asi solo era cuando iban a algún concierto… cuando su emoción estaba en su máximo apogeo.

"No puedo decirlo, es mi mayor secreto, es mío y deseo atesorarlo por completo en mi privacidad… ¡Eso! No me disfrazare, tan solo me bajare el perfil! Ok… me haré una trenza, me pondré este abrigo, ooh y esta polera es linda no? si, irán perfectas con... ¡Estos leggins! ohh si, y los zapatos rojos. si si ¡Briar eres una genio!"

"Pero no he dicho nada… "Apple había tomado cada cosa que nombró y se fue corriendo al baño, Briar miraba el montículo de ropa encima de la cama con un presentimiento asqueroso.

Al rato Apple White salió del baño y si, no se veía tan glamorosa, o con ese estilo tan peculiar de Apple pero de todos modos se veía preciosa, Apple le invitó a quedarse si estimaba o algo por que ella saldría esta noche y que agradecia su visita por ser tan inspiradora.

Apple la última vez que vio a Briar esa noche fue cuando tomó el taxi. Lo que ella no sabía es que al más puro estilo de película de acción Briar tomó el siguiente taxi y utilizo la frase máxima "Siga ese vehículo".

La rubia entro al Bar Jazz la Zapatilla roja ¿Eso era todo? Briar no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez el porque le estaba ocultando eso ¿acaso era un secreto su nueva fascinación por el Jazz o algo asi?

Demasiado intrigada entró al local varios minutos después de ella, la espiaria, todo este asunto le daba demasiada mala espina como para no querer hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Apple buscó una mesa como en medio, no muy cercana al escenario pero tampoco muuy atrás, pidió un moka y miró al escenario, como si otra prueba de que el destino le estaba sonriendo por fin, al escenario entró Raven, sentándose en un banquillo que estaba justo en medio y después de ella empezó a entrar la banda.

Apple White había ido a muchos conciertos en su vida, muchos en serio. Había estado en backstage, había estado en primera fila a los show mas geniales y jamas se habia sentido como en este segundo en el que estaba boquiabierta mirando a la mujer que le había robado el corazón con tan solo un beso.

Todo ERA perfecto, ya que a la segunda canción un tipo le preguntó si podía sentarse con ella, estaba tan concentrada en raven que no dudo en pensar que todo estaba repleto para ver a la chica mas perfecta sobre el escenario y le dijo que no había problemas, la verdad es que apenas y se había volteado a mirar.

Pero el tipo comenzó a hablarle y ella solo quería que no seee se lo llevara el diablo o algo para que la dejara en paz, ella cortésmente le decía que lo sentía pero que ella había venido a ver a la chica cantar y es como si el tipo fuera estúpido como una puerta, ya que, ahora le hablaba de raven… y ella quería ESCUCHAR a raven.

Se puso peor, cuando un chico fue a su mesa a increpar al otro que la estaba molestando, con el único fin de quedar como un caballero y atraer la atención de la rubia despampanante pero ella, estaba que los estrangulaba a los dos, Raven cantando y los tipos molestando, valla velada.

"YA BASTA! "un chirrido vino del escenario, la musica paro y raven desde el escenario se veía realmente molesta, tomo el microfono y le pego a su propia pierna "Ustedes dos, si los estupidos que estan molestando a MI NOVIA podrían correr sus traseros de su lado!? Vino a verme a mi no a soportar a unos trogloditas maldición! "

Y todo el bar se detuvo, todo. Los músicos se miraban los unos a los otros como preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando. La gente miraba a la mesa y los tipos en cuestion solo querían cavar su propia tumba. y Apple? Apple estaba congelada ¡LE HABÍA LLAMADO SU NOVIA! SU NOVIA OH DIOS MIO. La rubia solo se cubrió un poquito la cara de la vergüenza y luego sonrió al escenario saludandola con la otra mano, la cara de Raven al saludarla hizo que incluso algunas personas hicieran el típico "Aaaw" por lo adorable de la escena.

Los tipos rapidamente se fueron del lugar y Apple estaba mas que feliz, ahora nadie más se le acercaria a molestarla por que Raven los había puesto a todos en su lugar y mejor aun sabia que Raven la estaba observando a ella al cantar. Todos y cada uno de esos sueños infantiles que tenía con respecto al amor la de cabellos morados lo cumplia sin saberlo… maldicion llegaba a ser tan perfecta que incluso el pecho le dolía.

Después de unas cuantas canciones más, por fin el turno de Raven término, y en vez de como siempre ir al Backstage con los chicos, se bajó del escenario y fue directamente hacia donde Apple, bajo la mirada de todos, estaba un poco agitada claramente, y se sentó en silencio mientras recuperaba de a poco la voz. Apple tomó una servilleta y le secaba el sudor que tenía en la frente con una mano mientras la mano libre la ponía sobre la de Raven. La chica oscura tan solo rio un poco mientras entrelaza los dedos y le sonreía demasiado lindo según la mirada de Apple.

¿No podía ver escena más bella? Cerise se acercó a la mesa con un café, y lo colocó frente a Raven.

"Hey te luciste! No había visto a nadie defender a su pareja así, Raven haces que te admire un poco más." comentó la castaña mientras le tocaba el hombro "Ella me gusta más que Dexter, igual me sorprendiste! Debes contarme los detalles luego." Y se fue, ser la barista de un club donde la gente tomaba mayoritariamente café en vez de bebidas alcohólicas era ser alguien bastante demandada como para darse el jugo de sentarse con su amiga a saber las noticias.

"Ehhh! vez? me quieren más que a Dexter, punto para mi~" se rio un poco la rubia mientras tomaba un poco de café "Raven, hoy fuiste mi heroína, muchas gracias… realmente estaba sumamente molesta… como dijiste, vine a verte a ti."

"AAh descuida, es lo que hacemos las novias geniales no?" raven el cerro el ojo, pensando ingenuamente que Apple había captado su mentira blanca "Además tu ayer me ayudaste de la misma manera, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti."

"Mira, si de esa manera tan genial me vas a salvar por salvarte a ti, ¿Quieres ir a quedarte a la casa de Daring la semana entera!?" ambas se miraron y explotaron de la risa, se volvían a mirar y volvían a reírse, era hilarante. Cuando ya no quedaba mas aire en sus pulmones eh incluso llegaban a sertir dolor en el estomaog pararon por salud.

"Me siento demasiado feliz de que vinieras a verme de todas maneras, realmente tenía ganas de agradecerte mejor lo de ayer, hoy me tuve que ir muy rápido y ni tiempo me quedo para poder conversar más. Disculpame por eso.

"AAh Raven descuida, esta bien que Darling y tu se fueron temprano, los suegros estaban de un humor detestable porque Darling se fue contigo. ooh realmente creo que eso los hizo odiarte un poco más pero sabes? no tienes por que soportarlos."

"En eso tienes mucha razon, no los quiero ver jamas. Pero no quiero amargar nuestra cita, no? qué te parece hablar de otras cosas? No se, debo ser sincera, pensé que si hoy venias, poco menos vendrías con un vestido de cóctel".

"Bueno si deseas a la próxima vengo mas arreglada, la verdad estaba bastante indecisa de que usar. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez!"

"No no relájate, en serio, si te sientes comoda asi, es asi mismo como deseo verte. enserio!"

Y el mundo dejó de existir, solo eran ellas dos conversando de lo fuera mientras tomaban un café y su única unión eran sus manos entrelazadas.

Cuando pasaron alrededor de dos horas Raven decidió que ya era demasiado tarde como para que Apple se fuera sola a casa.

"Apple ven, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa en mi moto? O el sonido te molesta mucho? Dexter odia el sonido, por eso ya no viene a verme."

"¿Enserio puedo irme contigo!? Seria un placer ¿Sonido? yo creo que es genial."

"Entonces vamos!"

Apple espero solo un poco a que Raven fuera por sus cosas, y ambas salieron del recinto, antes de, claramente Apple le había dicho su dirección y el camino más "seguro" porque en realidad había sido el más largo, tan solo quería una escusa tonta para poder ir abrazada de Raven.

Raven incluso subio los tres pisos que eran necesarios, queria dejarla en la puerta del departamento, la habia pasado tan bien que realmente no tenia ni ganas de irse a su propio hogar.

Cuando Apple abrió la puerta, a raven no le impresionó en absoluto que todo el inmueble se viera blanco con detalles en dorado y rojo, lo vio y pensó "es tan Apple."

"Muchas gracias por traerme Raven, en serio no debiste…" a quien mentía por dios?, Apple se sentía como la peor mentirosa de la historia.

"Era lo minimo que podia hacer. Oh y enserio disculpa por hacer que ahora todos crean que somos novias, en el escenario no se me ocurrió excusa mejor para que dejaran de joder."

"Descuida, creo que eres un buen repelente de "galanes" no te gustaria ser mi novia mas seguido?" dijo en tono de broma, pero como se moría por que todo fuera verdad.

"Mira si veo que otra vez te están molestando, lo hare si? "

"Eres la mejor Raven, la mejor! "Apple se acercó a Raven para darle un beso de agradecimiento, pero claro, eran amigas, así que el beso que al principio iba directamente a los labios lo corrió de dirección, solo a la comisura de los labios morados.

Entonces el milagro -para Apple- ocurrió. Raven increíblemente deseosa de mas, fue ella quien beso a Apple, primero de manera suave, pero cuando la rubia se agarró de su hombro fue suficiente como para que raven no pensara mucho y la besará con la intensidad que le había faltado aquella primera vez en el bar. Cuando se separaron raven le sonreía de manera nerviosa.

"Ayer te dije que haría como que nada paso… pero con esto, ¿sabes que no puedo hacer como que nada hubiera pasado?"

"Hm… no te mentire, me atraes demasiado, pero, son cosas que no deberían pasar… aarrg, por favor tenme paciencia." Y diciendo eso la de cabellos morados se fue sin mirar atrás, realmente ahora si sentia que habia metido el pie en el fondo.

Por otro lado, en la escalera, Briar solo la miraba a la puta de cabello morado irse, la verdad es que no había escuchado nada, tan solo las vio besarse en la puerta de Apple y sintió cómo todo se había ido al mismo infierno…

 *** Las chinchillas son animalitos en peligro de extinción en Chile y son casados tragicamente por que su piel es hermosa, pero son tan pequeños que para hacer un abrigo no quiero ni imaginar cuantos tendrian que matar, entonces a lo que Rosabella hace referencia es que la relación de Darling era tan mala como el abrigo.**

 **Lo siento mucho por no aparecerme antes, mi vida actualmente ha sido un desastre por completo y he estado en un estado depresivo y realmente deplorable, no subía el capitulo por que estoy mal. eso. No se cuando escriba el siguiente capitulo porque como dije, estoy mal. Pero no abandonaré la historia, descuiden.**

 **Eso por hoy, cambio y fuera.**

 **Recuerden, si leen el fic y no me dejan un mensajito es como llegar y agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo y eso no es correcto personas de bien, no es correcto :c Espero leerlos, enserio :c**


End file.
